Xenoblade Chronicles 2: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After a long time, the Hypno Zapper has been passed from Yuya's reality to a new dimension and a new hero, one who deserves it after all he and his team have done for Alrest, the Driver of the Aegis, Rex. But being the selfless hero he is, Rex will be sure to share such a reward with his male comrades, Zeke and Tora.
1. The new Hypno Zapper Master

It had just been one whole year since a young boy named Rex had encountered the legendary Aegis, Pyra, which had started an adventure of a lifetime and reshaped his entire world, not only defeating Malos once and for all, but along the way, Rex and Pyra had made many great friends, including Nia, Dromach, Tora, Poppi, Mòrag, Brighid, Zeke and Pandoria, who joined them in their adventure and made up for Klaus' mistakes.

With the Titans had forming as one island, all soon came to know as New Alrest, the bonds between the four nations had strengthened, ending with the Kingdom of Uraya, Mor Ardain, Tantal and Gormott discarding their war treaties and their past mistakes aside to make room for a declaration of peace, to the point all four individual countries formed a new nation, one that looked out for one another.

Since the wars for keeping their citizens with a place to live now over, with no more chances of losing anymore Titans to the Cloud Sea, as well as New Alrest providing more than enough food, water, room and resources for all the nations and their people, most of the Blades were no longer used as weapons, but were called upon for other purposes, though a select handful of rare Blades that had bonded with Rex and his comrades still remained through New Alrest, some following their desired paths, while the others remained as vigilant eyes to ensure none dared to bring their new world into ruin.

But not even Azami and her Clairvoyant Eye could see what was about to come to them.

.

.

.

As night fell upon New Alrest, floating around the Cloud Sea, the Titan, Azurda, was enjoying the tranquility of the scenery, as well as the smells he picked up upon, knowing that upon his back, within the new home Rex had rebuilt was Pyra, who was in the kitchen and preparing a loving meal, not only for the boy who had captivated her heart, but also for his other loves, Nia and Mythra.

While Pyra, Mythra and Nia had all gotten close to Rex during their adventure, all revealing their feelings for the brunette, all three had also gotten closer to one another, able to accept that somebody as unique and as wonderful as Rex shouldn't be limited to one love or have to choose between them, so the three had agreed to share him, a surprise to the young salvager at first, but after managing to get him all alone and spending a night he would never forget, Rex found himself unable to deny the feelings of the women who loved him.

And while both Rex and Nia had Blades, Rex had rebuilt his home to customize for all, giving Dromach and the other Blades that had sided with him and Nia a place of their own to call home.

"Ok, everything should be ready." Pyra said with a smile as she removed the Pan-Fried Tartari from the oven, knowing it was Rex's favourite meal, which she then set on the table, alongside the Cloud Sea Crab Sticks and Dried Sunfish.

"Looks delicious. Now all we need is for Nia and Rex to head back." Mythra said with a smile as she and Dromach entered the kitchen, with the blonde taking a seat at the table, while the tiger Blade took a seat beside the table, where Mythra set a plate before Nia's first and favourite partner.

"I'm glad to see Nia taking an interest in Salvaging. I know that with a teacher as good as Rex, it will only be a matter of time before she is a natural." Pyra then said, her words agreed by the others, including Azurda, most prideful of the young boy he saw like a son as he added. "I am pleased as well. Rex's growth into a young adult continues to make me proud."

"Oh, stop it Gramps, you're embarrassing me." Pyra, Mythra and Dromach heard the voice of the Aegis' Driver say, causing both women to look over and smile to see Rex enter the dining room, alongside Nia, who was discarding the salvager suit Rex had given to her, where the Gormotti born girl tossed the outfit to the side of the room and took a seat at the table.

Taking a whiff of the food, Nia smiled as she pulled a plate of Dried Sunfish toward her, where she then said. "It smells amazing."

"Thank you." Pyra replied, continuing to smile at her girlfriend's continued praise.

"Just make sure you all save room for dessert." Pyra then added, setting a Neon Grape Flan and a round of Lunana Smoothies upon the table, placing some of the flan upon Dromach's plate, before taking a seat, as did Rex, where the five began to enjoy their meal.

However, halfway through, there was a sudden interruption when a small tear opened above the table, dropping down a backpack upon the table, before closing and vanishing, perplexing, Rex and the others, before the young salvager questioned. "Whoa! Where did that come from?"

-Several minutes ago-

Back within the Pendulum Dimension stood its hero, Yuya Sakaki, while Declan and Leo Akaba stood beside a massive portal of swirling energy, working as father and son, adjusting the functions of the vortex, where Declan then informed. "Yuya, the Arc Five Reactor is running at full power."

"All you need to do now is send in and the dimensional energy will do the rest." Leo added, moving aside and watched on as the Dueltainer walked up toward the vortex, the backpack in his hand, which he then looked at and smiled.

'I hope whoever gets this, gets to know the same happiness I came to know.' Yuya thought to himself, before giving the backpack a heavy toss into the vortex and watched on as it left his reality and sought another, one deserving of the device within.

-Back upon Azurda-

Grabbing the backpack, Rex turned it upside down, where he, Nia, Dromach Pyra and Mytha all watched on as the contents all fell out, including four scrolls, each tied up with a () coloured ribbon, a strange red coloured disc that had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath.

But what caught the eyes of Rex and the others was the unusual looking weapon, a small gun of sorts that Rex picked up and began to examine.

Curious about the items, Nia then questioned. "What is all this stuff?"

"I'm not too sure myself." Rex confessed, setting down the gun and grabbing one of the scrolls, where he then suggested. "But perhaps we might gain some clues from these."

"That's all we have to work with." Mythra pointed out, grabbing a scroll, alongside Nia and Pyra, where the four each untied the ribbons and read various the messages written up on each page, with Nia taking a seat on the floor beside Dromach and allowed him to read alongside her, to which the five then learnt that the strange looking weapon was known as the Hypno Zapper, a device that was passed from dimension to dimension, hero to hero in order to make their lives better, as if it was a way to give them a reward for their noble actions.

And though Rex got a scroll that consisted of only two messages, he got the gist of it.

What can I say that cannot be said by the other heroes that got this before me? The Hypno Zapper does work. Don't believe me, then try it out.

-Sonic the Hedgehog.

Listen to these guys. The Hypno Zapper does work, and it does bring smiles, not just to you, but all those around you. So try and enjoy it, hero. Make all those you love realize just how much you mean to them and what they mean to you.  
-Yuya Sakai.

Finished reading, Rex tied the ribbon back around his scroll, set it upon the table, where he faced Pyra, Mytha, Nia and Dromach, wondering their thoughts on what they had read.

"So what do you guys think?" He asked, wondering if the Hypno Zapper lived up to its name and to those who had claimed to have used it before.

"Well... it is possible." Pyra said, before the red haired Aegis pointed out. "Klaus told us he created two worlds due to his mistake and that there were countless realities he wished to enter, so there is always a chance that beyond our world, there are more worlds with heroes just like Rex."

"Well I think it is all rubbish if you ask me." Nia suddenly said, finding it hard to believe the messages left by supposed heroes to be true.

"I admit we have seen some unusual things back in Alrest, but a gun that can hypnotize others into making them do whatever you tell them, give me a break." The catgirl then said with a scoff in her tone, while Dromach found himself siding with his Driver, nodding in agreement with Nia's words.

Looking at the Hypno Zapper, Rex was unsure who was right, but smiled as an idea came to him.

"There is someone I think who can help us in the matter." Rex told Pyra, Mythra, Nia and Dromach, drawing out a Core Crystal, which began to glow with a blue light as the brunette focused and brought forth a Blade he believed would be perfect in figuring out whether of not the Hypno Zapper was for real or just some trick, KOS-MOS.

And appearing beside Rex, the android Blade looked at the brunette and her friends with a curious expression, before speaking.

"You called, Master?" She asked, earning a nod from the salvager, who then held the Hypno Zapper to KOS-MOS and asked in reply. "KOS-MOS, can you have a look at this for us and see if this does have any unique abilities or not?"

"Acknowledged." KOS-MOS replied in a continued tone of respect, taking the Hypno Zapper in her hands, where she brought her visor down and began to analyze the device.

Giving KOS-MOS room, Rex, Nia, Pyra and Mythra all looked upon the blue haired Blade, all wondering what the android woman would find.

"Analysis complete." KOS-MOS suddenly informed, raising her visor and stared at her eagerly curious friends.

"And...?" Mythra asked, curious of the results.

"Structure of the device runs on an energy that I have never experienced in previous encounters. But running the energy within my body, I am confident I can confirm if this weapon is capable of manipulating and controlling others." KOS-MOS said in reply, bringing the Hypno Zapper close to her chest, to her Core Crystal and allowing the energies of the Hypno Zapper to enter her being.

But seeing the multi-coloured lights escaping the device and enter KOS-MOS' being, concern filled Rex and caused him to ask. "KOS-MOS, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Do not worry, Master. I have set up all protocols to prevent alteration or corruption to my mind." KOS-MOS assured in reply, believing her technological side would combat any side effects from the Hypno Zapper.

However, her human side allowed the Hypno Zapper to take her over, causing KOS-MOS to then moan as she felt a sudden rush of pleasure fill her being.

Concerned, Nia asked. "KOS-MOS, are you all right?"

"I... I am unsure... My body feels strange, and my head... my head..." KOS-MOS could only say, moaning again as her breasts felt heavier, too lost by the effects of the Hypno Zapper to see Rex blushing as he stared at KOS-MOS' chest, to see her breasts had grown to a D-cup.

But seeing enough and finally breaking from staring at KOS-MOS' 'changs', Rex acted quickly as he knocked the Hypno Zapper out of KOS-MOS' hands, leaving her staring at the brunette with dull, empty and changing coloured eyes.

"KOS-MOS!" Rex called with a concerned voice, looking at the blue haired Blade with a continued concern, before asking. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." KOS-MOS assured, smiling at Rex as life returned to her eyes, before returning to their pink colour, which made Rex and the others smile, thinking that KOS-MOS was indeed all right, only to see something was amiss when a sudden smirk appeared on the blue haired Blade's face, before she suddenly summoned her Ether Cannon and aimed it at the group.

Confused and shocked, Rex questioned. "KOS-MOS, what are you doing?"

"I am simply abiding by the new programming of the Hypno Zapper." The android Blade replied in a seemingly logical voice, giving Rex and the others no time to reply or react as KOS-MOS then released six shots of multi-coloured energy from the Ether Cannon, striking Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Nia and Dromach with pinpoint accuracy, while even landing a hit upon Azurda's back, the effects of the Hypno Zapper within KOS-MOS leaving the Titan with empty eyes as he floated in place, while those standing before her remained in place, awaiting their commands.

"I apologize for my actions, my Master, but you will understand my motives shortly." KOS-MOS said as she walked up to Rex and wrapped her left arm around the brunette's neck, while cupping Rex's cheek with her right hand, revealing that her body was not the only thing altered, for when Rex had knocked the Hypno Zapper away from KOS-MOS, it had been set to 'The Complete Love Slave Program', causing KOS-MOS' feelings for Rex to unleash and go beyond a mere love and to a sense of absolute loyalty and devotion toward the young salvager, before looking at the entranced women in the room, making sure they too were of the same mind as her.

But before 'convincing' Rex to officially be their Master as well as their lover, KOS-MOS faced Dromach, deciding to remove the unwanted from the vicinity for the time being, where the blue haired Blade then instructed. "Dromach, you will return to your room until you are needed, is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress KOS-MOS..." Dromach replied, his tone lacking emotion as the tiger-like Blade exited the room, giving the android Blade a little more privacy with her soon-to-be Master and slave sisters.

Returning her attention back to Rex, KOS-MOS began to speak.

"Master, we were made to serve you, we were made to love you. We want to be with, not just as your lovers, but as your slaves. We devote ourselves fully to you, and you know that you want this as well, you deserve this. You helped create a whole new world, a world free from war, conflict and pain. You are a hero and should accept such a reward. The Hypno Zapper chose you, it chose you to make us your slaves and make us all happier." KOS-MOS Told Rex, causing him to nod in reply, accepting the blue haired Blade's words as the truth.

Smiling at seeing Rex agreeing with her words, KOS-MOS continued to embrace her Master, moving her body closer to his, their faces just inches from one another, where she then said. "Master, when I kiss you, you will awaken and accept Pyra, Mythra, Nia, myself and any other women you desire as your slaves."

"But knowing the goodness in your heart, your likeliness to share this gift with Zeke and Tora is definite, but for the time being, just put yourself ahead and enjoy what your slaves can do to make you feel good." KOS-MOS added, before moving in and pressed her lips against Rex's, moaning at the feel of the kiss, feelings of which KOS-MOS had never experienced beforehand, but found herself drawn to them, desiring more.

Breaking from Rex's lips, KOS-MOS looked upon the brunette with some curiousness, wondering if the Hypno Zapper had awoken the set commands within her Master.

"And how are you feeling, Master?" She asked, causing Rex to smile back at the blue haired Blade, before he moved his arms around her waist and said in reply. "Never better."

All KOS-MOS could do was smile from both the words and her Master embracing her, before she once again let out a muffled moan as Rex showed his love, this time kissing her, which KOS-MOS continued to enjoy.

"Master, you are a really good kisser." She commented after the pair broke from the kiss, continuing to look at Rex with loving and devoted eyes.

"So are you." Rex replied, just as a tiny sly smile appeared on his face.

"I am good at a lot of things, and I'd really like to show you." The Driver of the Aegis then said, his hands moving down her body, to her buttocks, which continued to arouse KOS-MOS.

"But think we can involve the others as well?" He then asked, the question surprising KOS-MOS a little at first, but looking past her Master and at the entranced forms of the three women, knowing that they too longed to make love to their Master, to which the android Blade accepted to her Master's request.

"Of course, Master." KOS-MOS replied, breaking from the embrace to retrieve the Hypno Zapper, which she then handed to Rex, causing the brunette to smile as he took the device from KOS-MOS, aimed the Hypno Zapper at Pyra first, before pulling the trigger, releasing a wave of multi-coloured energy which hit the red haired Aegis, followed quickly by firing and hitting Nia and Mythra with the same energies, the effects kicking in immediately as Pyra, Mythra and Nia's eyes returned to normal, while loving smiles appeared on their faces.

"We love you, Master." Pyra said, wrapping her arms around the brunette as she hugged him lovingly.

"We are so pleased to be yours'." Mythra added, her tone filled with the same submissiveness as Pyra's, walking past Rex and embracing him from behind, kissing his neck.

"So what do you say we all head to the bedroom and show our devotion?" Nia questioned, looking at Rex with a feisty smile and seductive expression.

"Sounds like a plan." Rex replied, smiling as Pyra and Mythra then moved their bodies around him, taking his hand in theirs' and began to escort the brunette out from the dining room and up to the second floor of their home, leading Rex to their bedroom, but leaving Rex standing before their bed, where he saw KOS-MOS had relieved herself of her armour, showing off her naked form as she lay on her side, while Nia quickly discarded her clothing and crawled onto the bed, presenting herself on all fours as she looked behind her and at her Master and slave sisters with a cute and sexy smile.

And as Pyra and Mythra were about to join, Rex suddenly stopped them.

Curious, Mythra asked. "What is wrong, Master?"

"Well..." Rex began to say, rubbing his head, a little embarrassed at the request he was about to present. "Do you think you and Pyra can combine?"

"Of course, Master." Mythra said with a smile, facing Pyra, who nodded.

"Anything for you." The red haired Aegis added, facing Mythra, before both combined their power into one form, both allowing their forms to circle in green auras, before breaking apart and fusing, creating Pyra and Mythra's green haired form, who stood naked beside Rex, looking at her Master with a smile.

"Is this to your liking?" She then asked, causing Rex to smile, nod and say reply. "It is. Thanks, Pyra."

"It's no trouble, my darling Master." Pyra replied, not minding one bit that Rex used her name over Mythra's.

All that mattered to the Aegis was her Master and the love he would share with her, as well as her slave sisters.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Joining Nia and KOS-MOS, Pyra lay on the bed, getting into her own seductive position, where she lay on her back, spreading her legs out and showing off her pussy to Rex.

"So are you going to join us, Master, or do we have to start without you?" Pyra asked with a seductive tone, backing up her question as she grabbed the back of Nia's head and kissed her, surprising the Gormotti born, before feeling warmth and arousal in the kiss, causing Nia to then kiss Pyra back.

"If it's alright with you guys, I think I'd like to have KOS-MOS first." Rex said in reply, making the girls all smile at their Master and his continued love and kindness toward them.

"Of course, Master. You say and we obey." Nia replied as she and Pyra moved to the right side of the bed, giving Rex some more room, where both watched on as the brunette then grabbed KOS-MOS and lay her on her back, where he then climbed on top of her and engaged her in a deep and passionate kiss, the actions made KOS-MOS moan in her Master's mouth as she then kissed him back.

"I have experienced many sensations during our time together, but this new feeling is one I really enjoy."

"If you thought that was something, then I know you will love this." Rex replied, continuing to make KOS-MOS feel good, as well as show more assertiveness, for the young salvager then moved his head down, to KOS-MOS' right breast, taking it in his mouth and began to lick and suck, while Rex placed his right hand on KOS-MOS' left breast, rubbing and massaging it.

"Oh, Master, you were right... that feels wonderful...!" KOS-MOS moaned, remaining on her back and continued to enjoy the pleasure of her Master, allowing him to do with her as he desired, getting more and more pleasure as Rex kissed his way down KOS-MOS' body, kissing down her stomach and around her thighs, before reaching her pussy, seeing it getting quite wet with her sexual fluids.

But keeping his promise to KOS-MOS, to keep pleasuring her, Rex moved his head down, in between KOS-MOS' legs and began to lash at her folds, earning a sudden gasp, followed by a moan from the android Blade.

"Master...!" KOS-MOS called as she felt the salvager run his tongue along her slit, letting the moment consume her.

"The sensations I feel... they make me long for you...!" She then let out, continuing to enjoy the feel of her Master licking her pussy, encouraging Rex to continue in his actions as he pushed his tongue deeper inside of KOS-MOS' womanhood, filling the android Blade with more and more pleasure.

Continuing for as long as he could, Rex remained in between KOS-MOS' legs, his tongue lashing at her pussy, tasting her sexual fluids and continuing to hear her moaning in pleasure and approval.

But after another hour, KOS-MOS felt she was unable to take anymore, expressing such feelings through a shaky voice. "Master, I cannot hold myself... I can feel my body giving in...!"

"Then let it go." Nia told KOS-MOS, causing the blue haired Blade to look at the naked cat girl, who smiled and went on to add. "Let go of yourself and know what true pleasure is."

All KOS-MOS could do was nod in reply, feeling her Master continue in his actions, before her body finally gave into its need for release, causing KOS-MOS to moan in ecstasy as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids into Rex's mouth, which the brunette managed to swallow.

But after removing his head from KOS-MOS' crotch, the blue haired Blade looked upon her Master and saw a slyness in his golden eyes and a smile on his face.

"Don't think I'm done yet." Rex told KOS-MOS, before moving upward, causing the android Blade to moan again as she could feel Rex's member running along her slit, just before the brunette pushed forward and caused both the Master and his Blade to let out their moans, cries and groans of pleasure as the pair began to make love.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Master... I can feel it... You are so deep inside of me...!" KOS-MOS let out, remaining on her back and letting the pleasure continue to fill her as Rex moved his hips back and forth, his manhood entering KOS-MOS' vagina and going deep inside of her, earning a few groans from the young salvager.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it..." Rex then said in reply, continuing to show his selflessness, before moving his head down and kissing KOS-MOS deeply, keeping focus all the while in making sure that the blue haired Blade received the same pleasures he had given to Pyra, Mythra and Nia in the past.

Remaining locked in their kiss, Rex continued to thrust back and forth, his manhood going deep inside of KOS-MOS, making her moan in her Master's mouth, greatly enjoying the continued pleasure her body was experiencing, which continued to get better for the blue haired Blade as Rex then removed his lips from hers' and began to kiss around her neck, kissing his way down KOS-MOS' body, to her breasts, where his tongue ran along her left nipple.

From the new sensations caused by the pleasure, KOS-MOS moaned loudly, knowing her body and knowing that she was going to have her release shortly, causing her to moan in warning. "Master, I cannot hold back... My body cannot hold back on its need for release..."

From KOS-MOS' warning, Rex stopped his actions on KOS-MOS' breasts and smiled at her, where he then said. "Then just let those feelings out."

Continuing to thrust in and out of her pussy, KOS-MOS soon gave into her need for release, crying out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids and triggering Rex's climax, causing the brunette to groan loudly as he came inside of KOS-MOS, filling her with his seed and leaving the blue haired Blade lying on her back with a content smile, while Rex remained on top of her, looking down at KOS-MOS with a caring and loving smile.

Finished with their orgasms, Rex removed his manhood from KOS-MOS, earning a moan from the android Blade, who looked upon her Master with a continued happiness and some longing, seeing that her Master was still hard.

However, KOS-MOS was unable to act upon her desires for more of her Master when Pyra grabbed Rex, lay him on his back and climbed on top of him, staring down at the salvager with nothing but love and desire.

"Now it's our turn." Pyra said with a seductiveness and longing in her tone, which Rex could tell was the Mythra part of Pneuma, but continued to smile as the green haired Aegis lowered her body down, causing Rex's member to slide inside of her and causing both Master and Blade to moan and groan at the pleasure they were sharing.

"Master... oh, Master...!" Pyra moaned as she leaned forward, placing her hands on Rex's chest as she continued to bounce up and down on his naked form, feeling Rex's' manhood go deep inside of her, while Rex, through his groans and own pleasure, reached up with his right hand and began to massage Pyra's right breast as he told her."Pyra, you are so tight... it's so good... I love you so much...!"

"I love you both..." The brunette quickly added, making sure that within their combined form that Mythra would always know that their Master would continue to have a spot in his heart for both forms of the Aegis, before giving the same sensations of pleasure he had given to KOS-MOS as he continued to rub and massage Pyra's breasts, while feeling the Aegis continue to impale herself on his member, her cheeks flushed from the feelings of both pleasure and of love continuing to build up inside of her.

"Master, we... we love you... we love you with everything in our bodies...!" Pyra moaned, speaking for her and for Mythra, before acting on her feelings as she moved her head down and kissed her Master deeply on the lips, which made Rex smile and return the kiss, mentally smirking as it felt as though Pyra and Mythra were kissing him simultaneously.

For over an hour, Rex and Pyra continued to make love, Rex continuing to groan at the pleasures of the green haired Aegis' body, while Pyra and Mythra were being satisfied in their singular form.

However, after a few more minutes, Pyra began to move frantically on her Master's manhood, feeling her own release, which caused her to moan. "Master… we're so close...!"

"Same here...!" Rex groaned in reply, thrusting in and out of the green haired Aegis until he let out a loud groan as he reached his limit and had his orgasm, cumming inside of Pyra's form and causing the her to scream in pleasure at being filled by her Master once again, triggering the climaxes of both Pyra and Mythra, where the green haired Aegis threw her head back and cried out loudly as she climaxed all over Rex cock, leaving Rex on his back, panting, while the combined form of Pyra and Mythra remained upright, looking down at their beloved with a continued loving smile.

After having their releases, with Rex remaining on his back, panting and trying to recover the energy he had used, the combined form of Pyra and Mythra then lay on their Master's chest, be it temporary, for the green haired Aegis then reverted back to the redhead and the blonde, each taking a spot on the sides of their Master's chest, enjoying the moment to be so close with him.

However, their time with Rex was cut when the three heard Nia speak up.

"Don't tell me you're finished now." The Gormotti girl said, looking at Rex with longing as she pointed out. "Because I didn't get my turn."

"He's all yours'." Mythra said in reply with a small, flirtatious smile as she and Pyra broke from embracing Rex's side and lay alongside KOS-MOS, watching as Nia crawled her way on top of the young salvager, looking at him with lustful eyes.

"Now you just relax while I get you back in the mood." Nia told Rex, leaving the brunette wondering what Nia was thinking, before getting his answer as the catgirl moved her head down and took Rex's manhood in her mouth, causing Rex to groan at the feelings of pleasure that began to build up within him as Nia began to give her Master a blowjob.

"Nia, that feels... feels amazing...!" Rex groaned at the sensations he felt, enjoying the feel of his Gormotti lover moving her head up and down his penis, which increased as he then felt Nia's fangs gently scrape along his shaft, causing Rex to groan again, feeling himself getting harder in Nia's mouth and encouraged Nia to continue in her actions.

Continuing for several more minutes, Nia continued to suck Rex off, moving her head up and down his cock, continuing to pleasure him until Rex groaned loudly and came, releasing his cum into Nia's mouth, which she happily swallowed, not minding the taste of Rex's cum and was even more pleased as she took her mouth off of her Master's cock and saw it was hard once again and pointing in the air.

"Oh, Master..." Nia purred, her body heating up as she then got on all fours and turned around, looking over her shoulder and wiggled her hips and ass, enticing her Master to take her, to ravish her.

"Go right ahead, Master..." Nia said, giving herself a slap on her cheeks as she added with an enticing and desirable tone. "Do with me as you desire."

"As if I could say no to you." Rex replied with a smirk, before moving behind Nia, where the young salvager then placed his hands on Nia's ass cheeks, causing the catgirl to moan with desire and anticipation for what was to come, her whole being filled with nothing but pleasure as she felt Rex insert his manhood into her waiting pussy, pushing deep inside of her.

"Master...!" Nia moaned, continuing to express her pleasure filled joy. "You are so deep... so deep inside of me..!"

"And you are so tight..." Rex groaned in reply, pushing his cock all the way inside of Nia, before he began to thrust back and forth, which made Nia moan louder, before begging for more.

"So good... Master, you are so good... I love you... I love you so much...!" Nia moaned as she gripped the bedsheets, while continuing to let out moan after moan,loving the feel of her lover and Master inside of her, filling her with a continued pleasure.

But as much as Nia and Rex were enjoying their time together, after another thirty minutes of love making, Rex soon felt himself close to release.

"Nia... I'm close... get ready...!" Rex groaned, which caused Nia to look over her shoulder again, nod and smile, waiting for the moment that she and her Master would reach their climaxes, to which the brunette gave several more thrusts, trying to hold back as long as he could until his body finally gave in, causing Rex to call Nia's name loudly as he came, filling Nia's pussy with his seed and causing the Gormotti girl to cry out as she too had her climax, her sexual fluids leaking all over her bedsheets as she came.

With their climaxes over, Rex pulled his manhood out of Nia and lay on his back, panting from all the energy he had used in his love making with his slaves, but found it to be worth it, not only from the pleasure he received, but also from the loving and satisfied smiles on Pyra, Nia and KOS-MOS' faces as they snuggled up with the young salvager, with Pyra and KOS-MOS each taking a spot beside their Master, while Nia lay on Rex's chest, purring ever so softly as she enjoyed the warmth of his body and being so close to him.

"We love you, Master." Pyra then said, disengaging her combined form, causing Pyra to remain by Rex's side, while Mythra appeared behind Pyra, smiling as she wrapped her arms around the red haired Aegis.

"And I love you all." Rex replied as he looked upon the four women with a continued smile.

"Now let's all get some shut eye. We have a big day tomorrow." The brunette then added, getting compliance from Pyra, Mythra, Nia and KOS-MOS as all four women closed their eyes and soon fell asleep, while Rex placed his hands behind his head, knowing there were more Blades that he desired to have as his, as well as a few old friends who he wanted to share the power of the Hypno Zapper with, believing they too deserved the same happiness as him for their heroics and teamwork in putting an end to Malos.

-End Lemons-

.

.

.

Hope you all enjoyed what I have so far. But before I continue, I want to hear from the fans about the decision of Morag and which of the men she should be with, Rex or Zeke. Please message me or vote on my page, thank you. :)


	2. The Gift of Rex

-The next morning-

After waking up and opening his eyes, Rex smiled at the sight of the naked forms of Pyra, Mythra, Nia and KOS-MOS, all of whom were resting around their beloved, enjoying being so close with their Master.

"Good morning, Master." Nia then said, noticing Rex was now awake, before asking the salvager. "And how did you sleep?"

"Being with women as wonderful as all of you, how do you think?" Rex asked in reply, his words making the women blush.

"And good morning to you, Gramps." Rex called, acknowledging the Titan that had raised him, acted as a father to him and gave him a place to sleep. "I hope we didn't make too much noise last night."

"Not at all. I have learnt it tune out whenever you get intimate on my back." Azurda replied, embarrassing Rex to no end at his words, before informing. "Anyway, we are just an hour or so from Tantal, so I am afraid all plans to salvage this morning must be cancelled."

Now confused by Azurda's words, Rex asked. "Tantal? Why are we going there?"

"I organized it, Master." KOS-MOS replied, looking at her Master with a smile as she told him with a logical tone. "I felt it best that Tantal was our first destination, that way Zeke can also know about the Hypno Zapper and get the same treatments as you."

"Good thinking." Rex replied, bringing his arms around and behind his head as he wondered aloud. "It feels like an eternity since we last saw Zeke and Pandoria, I wonder how they are doing."

"Well we'll find out in an hour or two." Mythra said in reply, reaching over Pyra, where the blonde haired Aegis began rubbing Rex's chest with her hand enticingly, showing her longing for the brunette, before moving over Pyra and claiming her Master's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Easy there, Mythra." Nia interrupted as she got up from the bed, happily revealing her naked form to her Master and slave sister.

"As much as I want Master to make me feel as good as he did last night, I think there are a few other girls who have an interest in him." The Gormotti girl then said, her words causing Mytha to cease her actions and look at Nia with some curiousness.

Gaining a sly smile, more than happy to 'share' Rex, Mythra asked. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Just wait and see." Nia replied, bending down as she began to rummage through her clothing, as well as the clothing of their Master gaining a small grin when she found her Core Crystal and Rex's.

With the two Core Crystals in her possession, Nia then held both out, concentrating her energies into the set of Core Crystals, which began to glow as each picked up on the familiar Ether energy of the catgirl, each accepting her as their Driver and not as an unwanted individual, for the bonds they had made during their adventure allowed Rex, Nia, Mòrag and Zeke to bond with any of the four Drivers whenever they were needed, causing three familiar female figures to appear.

The first two coming from Nia's Core Crystal, consisting of the energetic and lightning based Blade, Kora and the beautiful rabbit-like ice wielder, Dahlia, which was followed as a dark light emerged from Rex's Core Crystal and the cheerful, though ill fortuned one, Kasandra, appeared, her fox mask tingling as she came into existence.

Thinking they had been called for battle, Kora, Dahlia and Kasandra all summoned their respective weapons, only to drop them and blush at the sight before them, their eyes filled with the image of the naked forms of their female friends and of Rex, which made their blushes deepen when they noticed his bare form, his well-developed body and hardening member.

"This is quite the surprise. Wouldn't ya say so girls?" Kora then commented as she broke the silence, causing Dahlia to nod in agreement and say, liking the sight before her. "Can't argue with you there, darlin'."

'It seems my good luck continues to favour me.' Kasandra thought as she continued to stare and blush, but inside, she was quite glad to be called upon at such a time, seemingly enjoying the sight as much as Kora and Dahlia.

But breaking the silence and filled with some curiousness, Kora asked. "So like why did you guys call on us, or was that some kind of total mistake?"

Smiling deviously, Nia said in reply. "Believe me, that was no mistake, and I am sure you'll be thanking me for what's coming next."

"But before we continue, we would appreciate if you answered some questions regarding Master Rex." KOS-MOS intruded as she too got up from the bed and lowered her visor, carefully analyzing the physical and mental states of the three women before her.

"And be as honest as you can." Rex added with a trusting smile, remaining on the bed, just as Pyra and Mythra got up, leaving plenty of room for their Master, while both forms of the Aegis looked on at Kora, Dahlia and Kasandra with smiles of their own.

But what they had in mind for the three latest Blades was different from what they were expressing.

Focusing, KOS-MOS then asked. "When you were summoned, what was your reaction to seeing Master Rex naked?"

"It was a surprise, I do admit that, but seeing him and his body just shows how totally hot he really is." Kora answered, which KOS-MOS analyzed, telling Kora's words were all truthful and that Dahlia and Kasandra felt similar sensations toward the peppy personality Blade.

"And how do you feel towards our Master in a physical context?" KOS-MOS questioned, her words a fair surprise to Kora, Dahlia and Kasandra, but part of them believed it was just because of KOS-MOS' logical and focused personality.

"Well... Rex is quite cute..." Kasandra admitted, blushing as she continued and said. "He's a really great guy, and I feel very lucky to have known Rex. It makes me my head tingle that he chose me as one of his Blades."

"No arguments here, girlfriend." Kora added with a smile, as did Dahlia, the pair, despite being Nia's Blades, were just as happy to be sided with the salvager and his girlfriends.

"But that tingling could just be that creepy mask." Kora then pointed out, giving off a discomforted look as she saw the mask's eyes light up, as if reacting to her negative words.

Smiling at their words, KOS-MOS summoned her Ether Cannon, which began to charge up with multi-coloured energy.

Confused that the android Blade was aiming her weapon at them, Kasandra asked with a great worry in her tone. "KOS-MOS, what are you doing...?"

"I am giving you the same gift that I was given." KOS-MOS replied, giving no time for Kasandra, Kora or Dahlia to react as she fired, releasing the energy as three consecutive shots, each hitting and leaving the Blades with distant eyes and empty expressions, all staring ahead just waiting for orders and commands.

As Dahlia, Kasandra and Kora fell under the effects of the Hypno Zapper flowing through KOS-MOS' Ether Cannon, the blue haired Blade continued to smile, as did Pyra, Mytha and Nia.

"Soon you guys will just be as happy as we are." Pyra said with a cheerful smile, earning a nod from Mythra, who walked over to Kora as the blonde had an idea to assist in inducting the lightning using Blade into their harem, to which Mythra then wrapped her arms around Kora, pulled her close and engaged her in a deep and passionate kiss, which made the entranced form of Kora moan a little in Mythra's mouth, as well as how the blonde haired Aegis pressed her naked body against hers'.

And continuing in her actions, Mythra parted from Kora's lips, but began to kiss around her neck and collarbone, stripping Kora of her clothing in the process until the entranced blonde was standing naked before Mythra, where the blonde haired Aegis then asked. "And how did that feel?"

"It felt weird, but also good..." Kora replied, continuing to lack emotion in her voice, but her cheeks had gained a slight red hue from Mythra playing with her body.

"This is the pleasure you can feel if you submit to us, if you agree to be a loving slave to our Master." Mythra told Kora, moving her right hand down, in between Kora's legs, rubbing Kora's pussy.

"Obey us and our Master and you will feel nothing but happiness and pleasure." Nia spoke up, mimicking Mythra's actions upon Dahlia as the Gormotti girl began rubbing Dahlia's chest, smiling as she felt the rabbit-like woman's nipples harden at her touch, while KOS-MOS stripped Kasandra of her clothing, save the fox mask on the back of her head, finding it would shudder and cause her to pull away, resulting to best leave it alone.

"You belong to our Master. You love our Master and will always obey our Master." KOS-MOS instructed, adding pleasure with the reprogramming of Kasandra, which caused the ill fortuned Blade to nod in reply.

"Yes... we belong to our Master... We love Master and will always obey…" Kasandra, Dahlia and Kora all replied, allowing the mental commands to sink into their heads, brainwashing them as KOS-MOS had Pyra, Mythra and Nia.

"Very good." KOS-MOS said, continuing to rub and massage Kasandra's pussy, where she then spoke up, her words applying to Kora and Dahlia alongside Kasandra. "Now then, after the three of you have your climaxes, you will awaken. All the commands will remain in your minds, but you know this is for the best, to feel the love we feel for our Master, and for each other."

"Yes, Mistress..." The three women replied, allowing Mythra, Nia and KOS-MOS to continue in their actions, forcing their fingers deeper inside of their womanhoods, where each moved them in and out until Dahlia, Kasandra and Kora couldn't hold back their pleasure and cried out as they came, releasing their sexual fluids and setting their minds as Rex's slaves.

Looking at the forms of Dahlia, Kasandra and Kora, KOS-MOS asked with a curiousness. "And how are the states of your relationship towards us and our Master?"

"I'm not too sure what you just asked, but I feel closer to Rex than I ever have before." Kora replied, her eyes looking at the brunette with a great longing.

"Same here, hon." Dahlia said, agreeing with Kora, as she and Kasandra also looked at Rex with loving and eyes filled with desire.

"Then why not show our Master how much you want him?" Nia suggested with a sly tone and matching smile, filling Dahlia, Kasandra and Kora with further arousal, before Kasandra was first to act as she joined Rex on the bed, climbed on top of him and kissed her Master deeply on his lips, moaning at the sensations that filled her.

However, not wanting to be left out, Dahlia and Kora quickly acted, joining the ill fortuned Blade and assisted in making their Master feel good, with Kora sitting on the left side of the bed and Dahlia taking to the right, where both kissed around Rex's neck and collarbone, while rubbing his chest with a free hand, enjoying the feel of Rex's well-developed body.

Seeing the new members of their Master's harem starting their 'induction', KOS-MOS looked at her slave sisters, gesturing with her eyes to the door, where she, Nia, Pyra and Mythra headed out, giving Rex a little privacy.

But before leaving, Pyra leaned out from the door and smiled.

"Have fun, Master." She said with a cheerful tone, closing the door and allowing Dahlia, Kasandra and Kora to continue in their actions with the young salvager.

-Upcoming Lemons-

With the previous of his loving slaves gone, Rex began to enjoy the pleasures of his new slave girls, where Kasandra showed her longing for the young salvager as moved on top of her Master before Kora or Dahlia could have him first, kissing the brunette deeply, which Rex was more than willing to return.

After the pair released from their kiss, Rex, showing his dominance, smiled as he grabbed Kasandra's hips and flipped her over so she was on her back and Rex was on top of her, looking down at her with longing eyes.

"Kasandra, you look very cute." Rex said, which made Kasandra blush, and more so as Rex began to kiss around the ill fortuned Blade's neck and collarbone, down to her chest, where he placed his mouth over her right breast and began to lick and suck on it, while his right hand moved to her left breast and started to massage and fondle it.

"Oh, Master... Master... that feels so good...!" Kasandra moaned, causing her to cry out as she begged. "Please don't stop making me feel so lucky...!"

Not wanting to disappoint Kasandra, Rex not only continued, but also increased Kasandra's pleasure when his mouth moved away from her breast and in between his legs, where his tongue lashed at her wet pussy, turning her moaning into cries of pure pleasure as Kasandra grasped the sheets beneath her, continuing to enjoy the pleasure that her Master was giving her.

But as much as Kasandra wanted it to last, Kasandra was unable to contain her excitement and let out a loud cry of pure pleasure as she came, having her release and filling Rex's mouth with her sexual fluids, which the Master Driver was more than happy to swallow.

"Tastes as sweet as you." Rex commented, which made Kasandra blush a little, before the brunette then moved back up to face Kasandra, looking at her with a combination of longing and curiousness as he lined up his manhood with Kasandra's pussy.

"Please, Master... Please make love to me..." Kasandra moaned, wanting to know the joy of having Rex inside of her, before the ill fortuned Blade got exactly as she desired as Rex then inserted his manhood inside of Kasandra, going deep within her folds and making the dark based Blade moan loudly in absolute pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Ah... it's so deep... Oh, Master...!" Kasandra then called in pure pleasure, continuing to enjoy the pleasure she was experiencing from feeling Rex's manhood continue to enter and exit her womanhood, clamping down pleasurably on his cock.

Continuing for another hour, Rex and Kasandra continued making love until the pair soon started to move frantically, groaning and moaning as their climaxes drew closer with each passing second.

"I... I can't hold it... much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!" Rex groaned in warning, causing Kasandra to wrap her arms around Rex's shoulders, holding him close as she moaned in reply. "Me too... Master, oh, Master... please come inside me...!"

Continuing as long as they could, Rex and Kasandra were then unable to contain their pleasure as both had their climaxes, causing the ill fortuned Blade to cry out in pleasure as she climaxed, covering Rex's manhood in her sexual fluids, while Rex let out a loud groan as he filled Kasandra's womb with his seed.

With their orgasms over, Kasandra smiled blissfully as she remained on her back, while Rex, having plenty of energy to spare, looked down at the ill fortuned Blade with a smile.

"Oh, Master... you... you were wonderful..." Kasandra panted, looking upon her Master with a continued satisfied smile, making Rex smile back, before both heard Dahlia say. "Now don't tell me y'all didn't forget about us."

Looking over, Rex and Kasandra saw the naked forms of Dahlia and Kora looking at the duo with a continued longing, making Kasandra smile, kiss her Master's cheek and tell him. "Go ahead, Msater. Make them feel as lucky as I do right now."

Not needing to be told twice, Rex nodded in reply, removing his member from Kasandra's folds, revealing it was still hard as he lay on his back, which caused Kora to act.

"This time it's my turn." She said in an excited tone of voice, climbing on top of Rex, wasting no time with foreplay as she pushed her body down, causing Rex's cock to enter deep within her vagina and made Kora moan with nothing but pleasure in her voice.

"Master, it's like so deep... Ah... your big cock is so deep inside of me... It feels totally awesome...!" Kora moaned, which made Rex smile at hearing and seeing the pleasure his slave was getting, which Rex continued to add to as the young salvager took a firm hold of Kora's buttocks, lifted her up and began to thrust his manhood in and out of her pussy, going fast and hard, all the while causing his member go to deeper and deeper inside of Kora.

"Oh, yes... Yes...! Master, it's so deep inside of me... This is seriously wonderful...!" Kora cried out in pure pleasure, loving the continued feeling of absolute pleasure from Rex's manhood stretching her vagina walls, causing Rex to groan in reply, he too loving the pleasure and time he got to spend with Kora, expressing the love he held for her.

"Kora, you're quite tight... Ah... It... it feels so good...!" Rex groaned as he and Kora continued to make love, leaving the blonde haired Blade with similar sensations of pleasure that Kasandra had experienced, as well as was still basking in.

But like Kasandra, Kora felt her body getting closer to its need for release, causing the electric Blade to moan in warning. "Master, like, Master... I'm gonna cum... it's totally gonna happen soon...!"

From her warning, Rex moved himself up as best he could, continuing to focus on pleasuring Kora, but lifted himself up enough to claim Kora's lips in a loving kiss, one that made her return the same feelings of love as she held her Master close, continuing to enjoy the last few minutes of their pleasure until Kora finally came, throwing her head back and crying out as she covered Rex's cock in her sexual fluids, while Rex groaned loudly as he then filled Kora's womb with his seed.

With Kora satisfied, the electric Blade removed herself off of Rex's manhood, smiling to see him still hard.

"Oh, Master..." She purred, taking it in her right hand and began to lick the underside, showing she wanted more, but stopped when she felt a cooling hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there, tiger. Don't y'all reckon I should get a turn before you have Master all over again?" Dahlia questioned, earning a ticked off glare from Kora.

"Sorry girlfriend, but I think Master deserves only the best." Kora said in reply, continuing to rub and stimulate Rex's crotch, wanting her Master all to herself.

But Kasandra then stepped in, saying with a cheerful tone. "Now now, Kora. You had your turn, just like me. So it's only fair Dahlia also gets to be with our Master."

From Kasandra's words, Kora reluctantly accepted, whether it was the dark Blade's words or Kora's worry that Kasandra's mask would usher its terrible luck upon her, the electric using Blade backed away, allowing Dahlia to finally have her time with her Master.

But desiring something different compared to Kasandra and Kora, Dahlia sat beside Rex, getting on on all fours, where she waved her ass, trying to entice her Master in ravishing her, where the young salvager then moved behind Dahlia, placing his hands upon her thighs, making the ice user moan, before moaning louder as she felt Rex insert his manhood in her pussy, filling Dahlia with nothing but pleasure.

"Master... Oh, Master, it feels so good... It's so big... I love you...!" Dahlia moaned erotically, continuing to enjoy the pleasure that her Master was giving her.

"And I love you, Dahlia..." Rex replied, before looking at Kasandra and Kora, where the brunette said though his groans. "Just as I love you two wonderful women..."

Flattered by the caring and honest love within his words, Kasandra and Kora happily lay on the side of the bed, now enjoying the sight of their Master making love to Dahlia, happy to see their slave sister feeling the same pleasures and love that their Master had given them.

But after another forty minutes, Rex began to move frantically as his climax started to come closer and closer, where the brunette groaned in warning. "Dahlia... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"

Rex continued, trying to contain his pleasure for as long as he could, but soon groaned loudly as he then groaned out loudly as he had his orgasm, filling Dahlia with his cum.

"Oh, Master...!" Dahlia cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexula fluids all over Rex's cock and leaving the ice using Blade within her own blissful state of pleasure, while a satisfied smile graced her equally blissful face.

-End Lemons-

With their climaxes all over and all three women content with their pleasure, Rex sat up from his bed and gathered his clothing.

"I think we should grab something to eat." He suggested as he started to redress, causing Dahlia, Kasandra and Kora to agree with their Master's words, following suit as they too got up from their Master's bed, only the three decided to remain naked, enjoying their Master eyeing their bodies.

And after Rex had finished, the brunette left his bedroom, followed by Dahlia, Kasandra and Kora, where all entered the kitchen, causing Rex and the Blades to smile to see Mythra and Nia shared the same idea, for the pair were sitting naked at the table, while Pyra was wearing just an apron, covering her front, but allowing her buttocks and enticing figure to be seen.

"Good morning, Master Rex." Dromach said, not from the commands of the Hypno Zapper, but out of a continued respect for the brunette.

"Morning Dromach." Rex said back as he took a seat at the table, wondering what delicious foods Pyra was cooking for him and his loving slave girls.

"More like good afternoon." Nia commented, smiling slyly as she teased. "You were in there for hours and we were starting to get lonely. But from that smile, I take it you had another great time, Master."

"Nia, can't you see you are making our Master uncomfortable?" Pyra suddenly asked, entering the room as she carried two treys in her hands, the right holding several plates of Poached Fruit Sammod, while her left trey consisted of Armu and Bean Stew and several cups of Black Roast Coffee, setting the food on the table and looking at Rex with a continued loving smile.

"Please enjoy your breakfast, Master." The red haired Aegis said, before distributing the rest of the plates and drinks around, making sure everyone was supplied a filling breakfast, before she took her own seat and began to eat.

"This is great, Pyra." Rex commented with a smile, digging into the meal Pyra had lovingly prepared, making the red haired Aegis smile and say in reply. "Thank you, Master. It makes me happy to know my food pleases you."

"And with all of us around to keep you satisfy, you'll need your energy.' Nia teased, which made Rex blush again at the cat girl's words.

After eating all Pyra had provided, Rex stood up, picking up his dishes and taking them to the sink, about to clean them, but stopped when KOS-MOS moved beside him and smiled.

"Allow me." KOS-MOS offered.

"Remember, you are the Master and we are your slaves." She then said, continuing to show her loyalty and submissiveness toward the brunette, which made Rex rub his head a little.

"I know, but I don't want you guys to wait on me hand and foot. I want to show that I do appreciate you all and don't want any of you to feel like I am taking you for granted." Rex replied, establishing a close bond with his slaves that made them all smile at having the brunette show such care towards them all.

"Master, you are too kind." Kasandra stated, looking at Rex with a big smile and a continued combination of love and respect.

But before any of the others could add to the conversation, Azurda spoke up.

"Rex, we have arrived in Genbu territory." The Titan informed, before saying. "I suggest anybody escorting Rex should put on as much clothing as they can to avoid catching a cold."

"Understood." Mythra replied, smiling as she focused her power of light, causing her attire to once again adorn her form, while Nia left the dining room and gathered her clothing, bringing with her her Core Crystal and Rex's.

"As much fun as it is to have you all around, we don't need all our Blades." Nia pointed out.

"But we'll call on you if we do need your help." Rex said as Nia handed him his Core Crystal, where the young salvager prepared to return KOS-MOS and Kasandra, while Nia readied hers' to return Kora and Dahlia.

"Just don't keep us waiting too long, my darlin' Master." Dahlia said in reply, giving a suggestive wink before she and Kora were called back into Nia's Core Crystal, while KOS-MOS and Kasandra willingly returned within the Core Crystal of her Master, where Rex, Dromach and Rex's lovers left the comforting home upon Azurda's back and began to endure the snowy region of Genbu, with Nia clinging closely to Pyra, purring as the fire Aegis' body kept the Gormotti girl warm, all the while Rex wondering how Zeke, Pandoria and the others were doing, as well as how they would react to the 'gift' he was bringing with him.


	3. Tantal's Prince and Master

After a small walk through the snowfields, finding the path clear of any and all beasts, Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Nia and Dromach had finally made it to the outer perimeter of Tantal, where they saw two familiar faces, Praxis and Theory, who looked as though they were supposed to be on guard duty, but were in the midst of a snowball fight with several of the children of Tantal, as well as a handful of Nopon.

"Friend Praxis and Friend Theory never hit Seesee." A brown furred Nopon stated, tossing a snowball with his ear-like hand, missing Praxis and managing to hit Theory, making her giggle at seeing Theory's face covered in snow.

"Oh? You think that's funny?" Theory asked, scooping up a handful of snow in her right hand.

"Then what about this?" She then questioned, shoving the snow in Praxis' face, before the two turned on each other, scooping up a handful of snow, throwing snowballs at each other and doing their best to avoid being struck, all the while smiling as they continued to play their game.

"I see you two are hard at work." Mythra commented with a smirk, speaking up and causing the duo to stop their actions at hearing Mythra's voice and turn to see the blonde haired Aegis and the others they were glad to call their friends.

"Oh, hey there." Praxis greeted with a cheerful smile, before asking curiously. "What brings you all out all the way here?"

"We actually came to visit Zeke." Rex replied, causing Nia to follow up and question. "So how is Shellhead doing?"

Smiling at the question, Theory asked in reply. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Turning their heads toward Tantal past the gates and looking at the city just outside the castle, Rex and the others saw Theosoir was thriving.

No longer were there people living on the streets, nor were the black markets running their operations all around the area, because of the buildings being boarded up and unprofitable, but instead many buildings were open to the public, selling various products to the public, making it a far more cheerful place when compared to entering Genbu territory for the first time.

"Is this all Zeke's doing?" Pyra asked with a fair amount of surprise and impressment in her tone, causing Theory to nod.

"After his father apologized for disowning him, Zeke made it his mission to make Theosoir a less depressing city." Theory replied, crossing her arms as she commented, sounding most proud of her Driver. "And I think he managed to do it."

"Amazing. I hardly recognize it." Rex commented, smiling to see that like him, Zeke continued to use his resources for the good of others, making the brunette believe that much more he deserved the gift he had brought with him.

"Of course he did have some help." Praxis said in reply, before making sure credit was due to all those involved. "And not just us, but you know who."

From Praxis' words, Rex and the others knew that the water element Blade was also talking about the other Blades that Zeke commanded, but were unable to say a single word about them, for a crimson red skinned Sammel Squood suddenly fell from the sky, crashing around Rex and the others, while a familiar platinum blonde haired woman stood on the defeated creature's prone form, holding her signature weapon, a Greataxe that flowed with the power of wind.

"Another threat to Tantal defeated." The woman said with a smile, casting her weapon aside and adding. "And I have to admit, this one made me work up a little of a sweat, more than the other monsters that have been stirring up trouble."

"Oh? Hey there guys. Great to see you all again." She then said when noticing Rex, Nia, Dromach, Pyra and Mythra, making her give off a friendly grin.

"It's great to see you as well, Zenobia." Rex replied, glad to see Zenobia, and glad to see the wind wielding Blade got to continue to do what she loved, fight the more dangerous of monsters and enemies to prove her strength.

"So what brings you all the way to Tantal?" Zenobia asked, drawing out her greataxe as she looked at her friends and asked with some excitement. "You come here and decide to see who is the toughest Blade around?"

"Easy there, Zenobia." Praxis cut in, before saying. "Rex and his friends came here to see how Zeke is doing, so you can put the weapon away."

"C'mon, we can take you to Zeke right now." Theory offered.

"You have our thanks." Dromach replied, bowing his head in respect as he, Rex and the others followed Praxis and Theory, causing Zenobia to quickly chase after.

"Alright, but after you are done catching up, one of you has to fight me." The platinum haired blonde stated, still not satisfied with her latest conquest and causing Nia to sigh and whisper. "Maybe we should have seen Mòrag first, at least then she could've kept Zenobia distracted."

-Meanwhile-

Within his quarters, a luxurious room fit for royalty, Zeke Von Genbu, also known to many as Thunderbolt Zeke because of his impressive fighting skills, or as Shellhead to Nia, was in the middle of packing up a bag full of provisions, while Pandoria was chasing behind her Driver, a look of concern upon her face as she paced around the room.

"My Prince, I beg you reconsider. I know you are bored, but your father said he will continue in the duties of Tantal's citizens for you, so there's no reason to run off again." She said, trying to reason with her Driver, but Zeke just smiled and faced Pandoria with a big and confident grin.

"Oh, come now, Pandy. What's life without a little adventure?" Zeke asked in reply, approaching Pandoria and placing his hands firmly on her shoulders as he then added. "You said it yourself, my father is continuing to make sure Tantal is restored, so I don't see why we cannot just go off and adventure."

"Because we still have other duties and responsibilities here." Pandoria pointed out, remembering her Driver's continued bad luck and adding. "Not to mention whenever you go out on another adventure, it always results in you almost killing yourself."

"Sure I've run into a few minor problems, but with you by my side, I know I have someone I can always count on." Zeke then said with more sincerity in his voice, looking at Pandoria with a continued smile and nothing but trust in her.

Leaning closer to Pandoria, who felt herself unable to resist her Driver, causing her to lean forward, their lips about to lock, only to stop when they heard knocking on the door.

"Whoever it is, can you please come back later? The Prince and I were just in the middle of something." Pandoria called, having lost herself to the moment, before she and Zeke heard Zenobia's voice, the battle loving Blade saying in reply. "Afraid not. You have some company that came along way to see you."

"So open the door already." Zeke and Pandoria then heard Nia say brashly, breaking the pair from their embrace and quickly open the door, allowing their guests inside, while Praxis, Theory and Zenobia left, returning to their posts and unaware of what the true motives of the young salvager and his friends really were.

While the Blades belonging to Zeke departed, Rex gave off a friendly smile.

"Hey there, Zeke. Long time no see." He then said, holding out his hand toward his friend, who smiled back and grabbed it tightly, turning it to a firm handshake as he said in reply. "It's good to see you again, chum."

"Likewise." Rex replied, just before noticing the stuffed bag and asking. "What's going on? You guys going away or something?"

"Only temporarily. I don't want to stay behind Tantal's walls forever. I want to get back out and explore New Alrest." Zeke replied, breaking his handshake with Rex and went to retrieve his sword, the Purple Lightning Dream Smasher.

"Just make sure you don't run into trouble, Shellhead." Nia then said, which didn't rub well with Tantal's Prince and caused him to draw his weapon forward.

"Don't take me lightly, furry-ears. Don't forget I am the man who helped defeat the dreadful Blade, Malos and helped bring a new world into creation. Zeke Von Genbu, Bringer of Chaos, and..." Zeke began to announce proudly, overemphasising his point with dramatic sword swings, only to stop when he heard the sound of wood cracking behind him, causing Zeke to turn and saw his over dramatics had cut through the bed posts, making him cry out as the bedposts fell upon him, bringing along the tarp that draped the top of the bed and covered his being.

And while things didn't seem as though they could get worse, from Zeke trying to shake his way out, he accidently stammered around the room, bumping over a desk and sending an old salvager helmet into the air, one which had been used as a temporary home for Turters, until a more suitable environment was found for the mascot of Zeke and Pandoria.

"Turters!" Pandoria called as the small turtle was flung into the air, making Zeke call out Turters name in concern, before quickly pulling the tarp off of his being and ran over to catch their mascot, only to trip on the tarp he had discarded and wind up on his back, where he looked up and cried out as the salvager helmet came down, smashing into his face.

Fortunately for Turters, Rex detached his helmet from his salvager suit, held it out and caught the turtle, allowing it to rest inside his helmet for the time being.

"There you go, Turters. You're safe now. Though I wish I could say the same for Zeke." Rex said, looking in his helmet and saw Turters unscathed, before looking at Zeke, finding the master swordsman lying on the floor, sections of the tarp draped around his legs and out cold, greatly embarrassing Nia and Mythra to no end, embarrassed that even in his own room Zeke managed to somehow injure himself.

Knowing it would be a moment before Zeke would come back to his senses, curious about Pandoria, Mythra asked. "So other than Zeke's usual bad luck, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good." Pandoria replied, smiling as she held out her left hand, showing that upon one of her fingers was a beautiful emerald set in a silver ring, amazing Rex and the others.

"You and Zeke are married?" Dromach asked, causing Pandoria to continue to smile and nod in reply.

"That's right. It was shortly after his Majesty, King Eulogimenos, finally decided to allow my Prince back to Tantal and to the throne." Pandoria replied, but still felt a little ashamed as she then told her friends. "I am really sorry that you missed the wedding, we did everything we could to find you, but all our searches ended up with nothing."

"Well New Alrest is a big place, so don't be too rough on yourself." Pyra replied understandingly, which made Pandoria feel a little better, confident enough to share another change in her life.

"There is something else..." The green haired Blade started to say, reluctance in her tone, but she continued. "So I could be with Zeke and never forget him, I... I gave up my immortality as a Blade and now I am..."

"A Flesh Eater?" Mythra asked, which made Pandoria nod shamefully, thinking her friends to see her as an abomination now.

"And if any of you think any less of Pandoria, I'm willing to fight for her." Zeke suddenly declared, having regained consciousness and stood proudly beside his beloved.

"What would make you think that?" Rex just asked, confusing Zeke and Pandoria, until the young salvager added with honesty and sincerity in his tone. "No matter how our friends change, we will continue to be there for them"

"Exactly. It's how people act that make them, not what they are labeled as." Nia said in agreement, placing her right hand on her chest as she asked. "Or did you forget I am a Flesh Eater as well?"

From the supporting words fo Rex and Nia, as well as seeing Pyra, Mythra and Dromach in agreement with the Drivers, Zeke and Pandoria smiled, where the Prince of Tantal then said. "Thanks for your kind words."

"I apologize for getting worked up, but there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect those I love." The master swordsman then told his friends, allowing Rex to open the subject to a new topic.

"That's actually the reason we came." The brunette said, withdrawing the Hypno Zapper from one of his pouches strapped to his belt, confusing Zeke and Pandoria.

"You came all this way to show off something you salvaged from the Cloudsea?" Zeke asked, having not seen a weapon like the Hypno Zapper beforehand and unsure if it was a device of great power or just scrap.

"Actually this didn't come from the Cloudsea, it came from another world." Rex said, his reply a great surprise to Zeke and Pandoria.

"Say what now?" Pandoria questioned, unsure if she had misheard what Rex had just said.

"This device was sent to me from another world." Rex repeated, before he told the pair. "From what we have learnt about it, previous heroes have come into contact with this device after having their world, a kind of reward for their good deeds."

"And since you also helped me stop Malos, it made me think you also deserve it." The brunette finished as he handed the Hypno Zapper out to Zeke.

"Thank you, Rex. That's awfully kind of you." Zeke said, taking the Hypno Zapper into his possession, but then had to ask. "So how does it work?"

With the opportunity presenting itself, Rex smirked a little as he placed his hands on the Hypno Zapper and aimed it at Pandoria, running through the various commands displayed on the screen until he came across an image of a blank eyed person.

"Like this." Rex then said, gripping down on Zeke's hand and forcing him to pull the trigger, catching Pandoria off guard and hitting her with a multi-coloured wave, causing the green haired Blade to tense her body up as she stood at attention.

"Pandoria!" Zeke called in concern, which increased as Pandoria continued to stare blankly ahead, not responding to her Driver's voice.

"Do not worry, Pandoria is perfectly fine, her mind is just taking a small break is all." Dromach explained, which caused Pyra to smile as she stepped forward and added. "She is now just waiting for her Master to give her a few new orders."

"Master?" Zeke questioned, breaking away from Rex and redrawing his sword.

"I have no idea what is going on, or what you are planning, but you better fix this before you experience the wrath of the Zekenator!" The Prince of Tantal ordered, unsure why Rex and his friends were acting so strangely, but assumed it had to do with the device currently in Rex's possession.

"As you wish." Rex replied, making Zeke smile, thinking Rex was about to undo the hypnotic effects upon Pandoria as he lowered his weapon, but found Rex's idea of fixing the situation was different from what he had in mind, for the young salvager then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Zeke, catching him off guard and managing to hit the swordmaster with a blast of multi-coloured energy, causing Zeke's good eye to dull and glaze over.

With Zeke and Pandoria both under the effects of the Hypno Zapper, Rex set the device on the desk, along with the salvager helmet containing Turters, before focusing completely upon the entranced forms of Zeke and Pandoria.

"Zeke, Pandoria, you will listen to what I have to say and accept it all as the truth." Rex instructed, before quickly saying. "As I told you, I received the Hypno Zapper from another world, but I only got it because the previous owner left a message that said the device was meant to be used for and by heroes, which is why I want to share this with you guys. While both of you will be the first to know that I have taken Pyra, Mythra, Nia and a few others as my loving slaves, you will not find this a concern, but see it as a deeper connection in our love, just like the you you two share. Zeke, you are Pandoria's Master, while Pandoria, you will do anything Zeke says because of your love for your Master."

"Now it is your turn to enjoy the Hypno Zapper. As I said, it was meant for heroes to use and without you guys, we could never have stopped Malos. You deserve this, you want this and you will use the Hypno Zapper to make your lives that more 'rewarding'. As much as we'd love to stay and catch up, we have other places we need to be, so I'm trusting you with the Hypno Zapper. Use it however you like, but don't overdo it. Just help strengthen your loving bond as well as any bonds you share with any other women who catch your eye. No pun intended." The young salvager then said, about to take his leave. "So after you hear the door close, you will awaken from your entranced states and continue your lives, only now, you will share your love and get the rewarding life that a hero deserves."

"And when you're finished with the Hypno Zapper, return it to us." Nia added, shutting the door behind her, triggering the mental command set in Zeke's head as the sound of the door slamming caused life to return to his eye, where the Prince of Tantal then gained a smirk as he stared at the Hypno Zapper, picked it up and aimed the device at Pandoria.

"Ok then, my sweet, get ready for the Zekenator." Zeke said with a great call as he pulled the trigger, once again striking Pandoria with another shot of multi-coloured energy, only this time the effects of the Hypno Zapper were different, renewing life into Pandoria's eyes, where she looked upon Zeke with love and complete devotion.

Seeing the loving look on Pandoria's face, Zeke set the Hypno Zapper back down on the desk, approaching his Blade, wrapped his arms around Pandoria and asked as he pulled her body close to his. "So, Pandy, how are we feeling?"

"Never better, my handsome Master." Pandoria replied, moving in and claiming her Master's lips in a deep and longing kiss, one Zeke was more than happy to return.

"But I was thinking, maybe we should go on another adventure, just the two of us." Pandoria then suggested, gaining an enticing smile as she ran her right hand along Zeke's chest and added with a matching tone of enticement. "Unless there are any others you want to invite along."

"I can think of a few amazing women." Zeke replied, smiling as he told Pandoria with complete honesty. "But none can measure up to you, my dear Pandy."

"So long as I can continue to be with you and know that you are happy is all that matters to me, my Master." Pandoria said in reply.

But curious, the electrical Blade had to ask. "But who else would you want to be with you?"

"Well this is just off the top of my head, but I do think Praxis and Theory would be nice slaves. They have shown loyalty, trust and each show that their bonds are very important to them." Zeke replied, wondering how Pandoria would react, but found her cross her arms, smile and then ask. "And what about Zenobia or Herald?"

"While Zenobia can be a handful, that same enthusiasm is a trait I too find attractive." Zeke confessed.

"And behind that armour of hers', Herald is a strong and beautiful woman, one I know has the same trust in us as we do within her." Tantal's Prince said, knowing there were times Herald had some difficulties controlling her power, but thanks to their support, she was no longer letting her power control her, but instead she was controlling it.

"Then what do you say we get them back here?" Pandoria asked, gaining a sly smile as she fished out Zeke's Core Crystal from his coat and called upon Herald, causing the dragon clad woman to appear, confusing her a little as to why she was called to Zeke's quarters, but had no qualm for their motives.

"I'll see you in a moment." Pandoria then said, picking up the Hypno Zapper and began to exit the room.

"Have fun." She remarked, making Zeke smirk, while Herald remained silent.

As Pandoria left with the Hypno Zapper, Zeke faced Herald, crossing his arms as he asked. "So, Herald, you're probably wondering why we called you, am I right?"

"That did occur to me." Herald replied, finding herself puzzled that she was summoned inside of Zeke's room and not in a more open environment.

"The main reason was because I was wondering how you feel toward me?" Zeke explained, causing Herald to smile herself and say. "You are a wonderful person, Zeke. It's thanks to you that I no longer fear my power. I can control it and know that I won't ever harm anybody ever again."

"I know that." Zeke said in reply, before saying. "But behind all that armour, behind the Blade, there is a woman, and I am curious as to how she sees me."

From Zeke's words, Herald was left uncertain of what to say, finding herself unsure of how to respond.

"I haven't really put much thought into it. From the moment you resonated with me, all I really have thought of you is as my Driver, but even when I lost control of my power, you believed in me when I didn't. You showed me that there are others out there who care about me, and that means a lot to me." She replied, unsure if her answer was acceptable to Zeke, but believed so when she saw him smile.

"Then can I ask a favour?" He asked, earning a respectful nod from his Blade.

"What would you like?" Herald asked in reply.

"Remove your armour." Zeke said with some authority in his voice. "Cast aside that shell you hide behind and let me see the woman within, not the Blade."

Herald found herself blushing a little at Zeke's words, but did as she was ordered, dispersing the dragon-like armour, her wings, helmet and all her weaponry around her form and leaving her standing with Zeke's room, clad only in her chest armour and the section that covered her crotch, while showing off her amazing figure, making Zeke smile and say with absolute honesty in his tone. "Herald, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Herald replied, blushing a little at Zeke's continued kind words, before commenting. "Pandoria is lucky to have you as her beloved."

"It's true, and while I do cherish my Pandy, I find similar feelings toward you." Zeke then told Herald, slowly approaching the electric using Blade, curious to see how she would react.

And Zeke was caught by great surprise as Herald moved forward herself and quickly pressed her lips against Zeke's, kissing him deeply.

But realizing what she was doing, Herald broke from the kiss and pushed Zeke away.

"I... I'm so sorry..." Herald apologized, feeling as though she had betrayed Zeke and Pandoria, causing her to then say with shame in her voice. "I have no idea what came over me..."

"That was love, the feelings you have inside of you." Zeke explained in a soft and caring tone, which eased Herald and some of her conflictions, only for her to tense up a little when she heard Pandoria's voice.

"I see you two have been busy." Pandoria commented, causing Zeke and Herald to face Pandoria, the green haired Blade standing ajar with her arms crossed, while filling Herald with some concern.

"Pandoria, I apologize. I don't know what came over me." She said, feeling more and more ashamed that she had kissed Zeke, but found herself confused once again as Pandoria approached her and gave a more understanding and sweet smile.

"It's called love." Pandoria told Herald, continuing to smile as she moved closely to Herald and went on to say. "So don't fight it, embrace it."

From Pandoria's words, Herald was a little surprised, but more so when Pandoria moved in and claimed Herald's lips in a deep kiss, causing Herald's cheeks to flush at the combination of the strange feelings filling her, as well as the fact she was being kissed by another woman.

However, as Pandoria continued to kiss Herald, the once destructive Blade was too caught up by the strange feelings, actions and sensations of Zeke and Pandoria that she failed to notice Pandoria move her hands around her form, handing out the Hypno Zapper to Zeke, who smirked back at Pandoria as he took the Hypno Zapper and aimed it Herald, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Now prepare to fall at the might of Zeke Von Genbu!" Zeke called, pulling the trigger and releasing a wave of multi-coloured energy at Herald, causing the electric using Blade to momentarily cease in her actions, only to then close her eyes as she then kissed Pandoria back.

"Well this is a surprise." Zeke commented with a grin at seeing the two women making out, causing Pandoria to part from Herald's lips, face her beloved, copying his grin and say in reply. "When I went to check on Praxis, Theory and Zenobia, I found that they all desire you as much as I do, so I changed the Hypno Zapper's mode to help them all realize their true feelings and to know their place if they wish to be with us, my Master."

"Pandoria." Zeke said, his love for the green haired Blade continuing to grow stronger.

"What would I do without you?" The master swordsman then asked, showing his love toward Pandoria as well as Herald as he engaged the two in a passionate three-way kiss, one that the two Blades eagerly returned.

"Hey. Save some for the rest of us." Zeke then heard Zenobia say, breaking from his kiss with Pandoria and Herald, looking to see the wind using Blade, as well as Praxis and Theory then enter his room, all looking at Zeke with longing eyes.

"Don't you worry. There's plenty of Master Zeke for all of us."Pandoria assured, breaking from her embrace with Herald and slid Zeke's coat off of his shoulders, showing off his muscular chest and arms, which aroused Herald, Zenobia, Praxis and Theory at the sight of their Master's body.

But deciding to have him first, to enjoy the feeling of him making love to her again, Pandoria took Zeke's hand and lead her Master to their bed, lay him down, before she dispersed her clothing in wisps of lightning and joined her Prince, climbing on top of him and engaging Zeke in a passionate and longing kiss.

-Upcoming Lemons-

As Pandoria continued to kiss Zeke, the master swordsman moved his arms around Pandoria's figure, holding his love close as she kissed her back, causing Pandoria to not only moan in her Master's mouth, but found her desire for him increasing, her hands moving down Zeke's body, to his pants, which she slid down his legs, using her feet to kick away the last of Zeke's clothing, leaving Zeke naked on his bed, which made Herald feel funny, feeling something inside of her at seeing her Master naked, which made Zenobia, Praxis and Theory all smile, knowing it was desire, the same desire they each held for their Master.

However, they also knew they would have to wait their turn until Zeke had finished making love to Pandoria before he could satisfy them.

"Oh, Master..." Pandoria purred, parting from the kiss as she felt Zeke's erect member pressing around her thighs, causing her to then offer with a seductiveness in her tone. "Let me help you with that."

With that said, Pandoria moved her head downward, in between her Master's legs, where she began licking around the tip of Zeke's manhood, causing the Prince of Tantal to groan at Pandoria's actions, which only increased as the electric using Blade then took as much of Zeke's member into her mouth, giving her beloved a loving blowjob, which continued to make Zeke smile and groan from the pleasure that filled him.

"Pandy... Ah... Pandy that feels good... You... You really know how to make a guy feel good...!" Zeke groaned out, which made Pandoria mentally smile, glad to know that her actions were continuing to please her beloved, before she regained her composure and got back to sucking her Master off, adding to her Master's pleasure as she started massaging his balls.

But as much as Zeke was enjoying the pleasure his love was giving to him, feeling his loins stirring, Zeke knew he was close to his limit and groaned in warning. "Pandoria, Pandy I'm so close... Ah... I'm gonna cum... I... I'm cumming...!"

Unable to hold back, Zeke groaned loudly as he then came, releasing his load into Pandoria's mouth, who kept her mouth upon Zeke's penis, making sure she swallowed all of her Master's seed as best she could.

Calming down a little, Zeke lay on the bed and sighed, while Pandoria removed her mouth off of his manhood, looked at him with a continued seductiveness, before asking in a curious tone. "So how was that, my Master?"

"That felt incredible. Pandoria, you never disappoint." Zeke said in reply, his words causing Pandoria to smile back at her Master, knowing that Zeke's words were truthful, that she had pleasured her Master, before Pandoria felt a rush of arousal as Zeke sat up, grabbed the green haired Blade and sat her in his lap, her back pressed against his muscular chest, while Zeke's manhood rubbed against her pussy, causing Pandoria to moan in pleasure and excitement.

"Ready for Thunderbolt Zeke?" Zeke asked, making Pandoria nod with eagerness.

"Give it to me, my Master." Pandoria replied, causing Zeke to nod in reply, before giving his love exactly what she desired, pushing his cock deep inside of her pussy, which made Pandoria cry out loudly, feeling a rush of absolute pleasure fill her from just one thrust.

And Pandoria's pleasure continued to increase as Zeke moved his hands around Pandoria's form, grabbing her breasts and groping them from behind, before moving his head down, kissing her neck.

"Oh, Master... Master that's... that's so good...!" Pandoria moaned through her moans, loving all the pleasure her Master was giving her.

For another hour, Zeke continued making love to Pandoria, his actions continuing to cause the electric using Blade to cry out in pleasure and joy, while Zeke found Pandoria's body continuing to provide him with pleasure of his own, before both their movements soon turned frantic as their climaxes were approaching.

"Pandy, I... I can't hold it in much longer... I'm... I'm going to come...!" Zeke groaned in warning, which caused Pandoria to moan in reply. "Me too... Oh, Master, I'm going to... to come too...!"

Continuing as long as they could, Zeke gave several more powerful thrusts into Pandoria's womanhood, where the green haired Blade then cried out loudly as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Zeke's manhood, triggering Zeke's climax as he groaned loudly and released his seed into Pandoria's waiting pussy, leaving the green haired Blade resting in his lap, smiling at the love they had shared.

"Oh, Master, you were amazing..." Pandoria then said, looking at Zeke with a loving smile, which the master swordsman mirrored.

"Don't sell yourself out, Pandy. You were amazing as ever." Zeke said in reply, moving in and kissing his beloved, not only causing Pandoria to eagerly kiss Zeke back, but also made Zenobia, Praxis, Theory and Herald long for their Master that little bit more.

Noticing the looks they were getting, Pandoria broke from the kiss and commented. "Well it seems you lot are eager."

"Can you really blame us?" Praxis asked, before Theory added. "Watching you and our Master has gotten us all hot."

"So move aside so I can enjoy our Master." Zenobia ordered.

"Hold it." Zeke suddenly said, causing Zenobia to cease her movements, wondering what her Master was to say.

"Pandoria is my wife and my first slave, as such you will treat her with the same love and respect you would give toward me, do I make myself clear." Zeke then asked, causing Zenobia, Praxis, Theory and Herald to nod in reply, respecting their Master and his orders.

"And as the second in command, Pandoria I think you should choose who gets to go next." The Prince of Tantal said, causing Pandoria to smile as she eyed her new slave sisters.

"I think Herald should be next." Pandoria said, making her decision and explaining her reasons. "She has so much pent up inside of her, I think we should help 'relieve' all that tension she feels."

"I like the way you think." Zeke replied with a sly grin, before looking at Herald and commanded. "Come now. Join us."

"As you command, my Master." Herald said in reply with a continued respect, making sure to show the same respect toward Pandoria. "And to you as well, Mistress Pandoria."

"Mistress?" Pandoria asked, gaining a smirk as the green haired Blade went on to say. "I think I like that title. So Herald, we are going to please you, get you in the mood before our handsome Master fills you with pleasure you've never experienced before."

"That is if that is alright with you?" She then asked Zeke, who gave a thumbs up in approval.

"Go right ahead, Pandy." Zeke replied, liking Pandoria showing her dominance over the other Blades, before watching alongside Pandoria as Herald joined them on the bed, a small look of uncertainty expressing her face.

"Now, now Herald. Just lie down, relax and let your Mistress and Master make you feel good." Pandoria said in a soothing voice, running her left hand along Herald's being, tapping the Core Crystal within Herald's chest, tapping into Herald's power and causing the remaining garments covering Herald to fade, leaving the purple haired Blade completely naked.

Gazing at Herald's naked form, Pandoria then said. "You have quite a beautiful body."

"Thank you." Herald replied, her cheeks flushing a little at the words of her Mistress, before her cheeks deepened further as Zeke and Pandoria moved over and began to kiss Herald's body, filling her with nothing but pleasure.

"Master... Mistress... that feels really good... Before I met you, I... I never knew I could experience such feelings..." Herald moaned, sounding most grateful as she continued to enjoy the pleasure her Master and Mistress were giving her, before Pandoria added to the pleasure, slipping her tail in-between Herald's legs and ran it along her lower lips, increasing Herald's moaning.

Continuing in her actions, Pandoria continued to smile as she pleasured the once destructive Blade, continuing to kiss her body, while making sure her tail continued to rub along Herald's lower lips.

"Very nice work, Pandy." Zeke then commented, before saying as he stared at Herald with longing. "But now I think it's time I showed Herald the best part."

"Whatever you wish." Pandoria replied, happily backing aside, lying on the bed and watching as her Master climbed on top of Herald, getting into position and lining up his member with the purple haired Blade's pussy, causing Herald to moan at the feeling.

Inserting his manhood inside of Herald's vagina, the Master and the Blade both moaned and groaned at the pleasure they were experiencing, Zeke giving off powerful thrusts that made Herald cry out, wrapping her arms around Zeke, holding her Master close as they continued to make love.

"Master... Master, you are wonderful... You continue to make me feel things I've never felt before..." Herald moaned, continuing to enjoy the sparks that filled her being with each thrust Zeke gave, filling both with more and more pleasure.

But like Pandoria, Herald too was unable to contain herself, crying out for her Master as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids upon Zeke's manhood and triggering his climax, where he released more of his seed within the Blade's vagina.

Finished with their climaxes, Zeke removed his cock from Herald's folds, where he lay beside the purple haired Blade, who smiled, looking at her Master with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Master. I... I love you..." Herald managed to say, to which Zeke was about to say it back, but stopped when Zenobia got on the bed and straddled her Master.

"We can all say that loving stuff later, for now it's my turn." The platinum haired blonde intruded, quite eager for Zeke to give her the same pleasure he had to Pandoria and Herald, which Zeke found a bit rude.

"Remind me to have a serious talk about patience and sharing after we are all done here." The master swordsman said, which earned a nod from Zenobia, before she lowered her body down, causing all of Zeke's member to enter her pussy, which made Zenobia moan loudly as she began to impale herself on her Master's penis.

"Master! Oh, yes...! This feels greater than anything...!" Zenobia moaned out, finding herself moving her body up and down, before Zeke assisted, placing his hands upon Zenobia's hips and moved in rhythm with her body.

"Man, Zenobia, you're so... so tight..." Zeke groaned.

"And you're so big...!" Zenobia said in reply, continuing to enjoy the pleasure that filled her as Zeke continued to thrust deeply into her pussy, continuing to add to it as the platinum haired blonde began to roughly grope her own breast, showing that she liked it rough.

lasting longer than Pandoria or Herald, Zeke continued making love to Zenobia for over another hour, thanks to the stamina both had obtained from their various forms of training.

However, despite all the monsters she had faced, all the creatures she had combatted, Zeke could see that Zenobia was close to climax, as well as feeling it, feeling the wind user's body get hotter, while her movements were turning frantic as all she could do was moan out cry out loudly from the pleasure.

Zenobia tried her hardest to contain herself so she could experience the pleasure of her Master for as long as possible, but after several more thrusts, she then cried out in pure ecstasy as her body gave into its need for release.

"Yes, oh, yes...! Master!" The wind using Blade cried out as she then had her climax, cumming all over her Master's cock, which triggered Zeke's climax and caused him to groan loudly as he soon followed, shooting his load into Zenobia's womb and filling her with his seed.

Remaining on his back, Zeke lifted Zenobia off of his body, his member still hard, showing he still had plenty of energy to spare, causing him to eye Praxis and Theory, which caused the pair to eye their Master back.

"What do you say we make this a two for one experience?" Theory offered as she lay on her back, Praxis getting the idea as she then climbed on top of the ice using Blade, which caused both Blades to moan as they could feel their breasts and pussies rubbing against the others', which made Zeke smile, liking their suggestion before he then positioned himself behind Praxis and inserted his cock into her pussy, which made Praxis moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Master... it's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so... so good…!" Praxis moaned out in pleasure, greatly enjoying the feel of Zeke inside of her, before Zeke soon removed his manhood and inserted it into Theory's vagina, making her also moan out in pleasure and excitement as the same sensations filled her being.

Keeping both Praxis and Theory satisfied, Zeke continued, switching between the duo, making love to both of them, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making them both moan out in erotic pleasure.

However, Zeke soon began to move frantically, feeling his climax drawing closer and closer.

And, unable to take anymore, Zeke groaned loudly as he finally came, filling Praxis first and causing her to cry out as she climaxed, before Theory was soon to follow as Zeke finished pleasuring her, giving several more thrusts and causing Theory to then have her orgasm, leaving both Blades in blissful states of pleasure.

But after all regained their energy, Zeke knew he would find himself back to another moment of pure pleasure, deciding to just relax for the time being as he lay on the bed, pulling Praxis and Theory close to him, joined shortly by Zenobia, Herald and Pandoria, all smiling at their Master, who smiled back, wondering if he could speak to his father to seeing if it was possible to declare his new lovers as his wives.

-End Lemons-


	4. Tora's Time for Lovey Lovey

During the time Zeke was making love to his new slaves, Rex continued his goal in sharing the gift of the Hypno Zapper with those he was glad to call his allies, and more importantly, his friends.

Though Zeke still held the original Hypno Zapper, the unique energies that powered the device still circulated within KOS-MOS and her Ether Cannon, allowing Rex to continue to share the gift from beyond their reality and to one he believed would truly enjoy it, leading him and the others on another journey through New Alrest until they arrived near the border that separated the territory of Mor Ardain and Gormott, to a large factory wherein were the next two beings, unmindful of Rex's presence or him wanting to share the Hypno Zapper the same way he had done for Zeke and Pandoria.

-Within the factory-

Looking through the factory, Rex, Nia, Dromach, Pyra and Mythra saw several lines of Artificial Blades being crafted, their appearances varying from mechanical versions of regular Blades to some looking like cute and sexy females, dressed in quite revealing outfits, causing Nia to sigh and ask. "He'll never change, will he?"

"Most likely not, my Lady. But you have to give him credit." Dromach replied, sounding quite impressed at what he was seeing, only for him and the others to tense up, drawing their weapons as they were surrounded by a group of Tirkin.

"Lower your weapons." One Tirkin ordered, all drawing out their spears and about to fight, only to stop when all heard a male voice say. "That enough!"

Looking over, Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Nia, Dromach and the Tirkin all saw Professor Tatazo approaching them, his Artificial Blade, Lila, following her Masterpon.

"Professor Tatazo, we found these people in the factory without signs of permission. We thought they might be spies and here to steal secret research plans." One of the Tirkin said, explaining his reasons for attacking.

"They not spies, they friends of Tatazo and Tora." Professor Tatazo said in reply, causing all the Tirkin to lower their weaponry, knowing there was to be no fighting and no threats to their factory, before gathering in a line, where another Tirkin told Rex and the others. "We apologize for attacking. After Bana was renounced as Chairman and locked up in Argentum, Tora hired us to keep factory and all secrets safe. We don't want to cause trouble anymore. We want to make up for our misdeeds."

"It's alright, we understand." Pyra replied, just before Mythra asked. "But now that we have clearance, think we can see Tora?"

"Tatazo and Lila can help with that." Professor Tatazo offered, causing a smile to appear on Lila's face as she said. "Agreed. Just follow Masterpon and we will arrive at Tora's office."

"Thank you. I know it'll be great to see Tora again." Rex said with a smile, which turned a little sly as the group was lead upstairs to the second floor, causing the brunette to think. 'Especially after the little surprise we've got for him.'

As Professor Tatazo and Lila escorted Rex and the others along the second floor, looking upon the various assembly lines of Artificial Blades, Rex spoke up.

"Tora sure has been hard at work." He commented, causing Professor Tatazo to say with a cheerfulness in his words. "Friend Rex is quite right. Tora spend lot of time in office making designs for Artificial Blades and ways to improve them. Tora is very hard working Nopon."

"Do not forget that you also assist Tora in research and creation of Artificial Blades, Masterpon Tatazo." Lila pointed out.

"True. But Tora manage to build entire factory and Artificial Blade production all by himself. Tora continues to make his Dadapon proud." Professor Tatazo replied with a prideful tone and big smile, before saying to Rex and the others as they arrived at a set of steel doors. "Here is office of Tora. I just know Tora will be happy to see friends after so long."

Opening the doors, Professor Tatazo and Lila stepped in first, before Rex and the others followed, where they saw Tora's Artificial Blade, Poppi, standing beside a desk, while the Nopon hero was hard at work, in the middle of drawing up new plans for another idea for another invention he was in the middle of working on.

And from all the various blueprints scattered across the desk, as well as posted around the room, it was obvious that Tora was continuing to follow in his passion for inventory and sharing his creations with the world.

"Masterpon?" Poppi spoke up, getting Tora's attention, before noticing Poppi pointing forward, where Tora's eyes fell upon his father, causing Tora to ask. "Dadapon? Tora thought Dadapon was fixing broken Ether tank. Did Dadapon forget tools?"

"Not at all my boy. Dadapon Tatazo come back because we run into old friends." Professor Tatazo replied, before Tora looked past his father and Lila, his face lighting up to see Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Nia and Dromach.

"Hey Tora. Sorry for not making an appointment beforehand, but we really wanted to see you and Poppi." Rex apologized, but from Tora's continued smile, he could tell Tora didn't mind one bit.

"Rex-Rex!" Tora called with a great joy in his voice, rushing over to the Aegis' Driver and wrapped his ear-like arms around the brunette, hugging him, which caught Rex by surprise at first, before smiling and hugging Tora back, making Professor Tatazo and Lila smile.

But knowing they were Tora's friends, and still having work to do, Professor Tatazo and Lila quietly excused themselves.

"Tora missed you." Tora then said, continuing to hug Rex and declaring to Nia, Dromach, Pyra and Mythra. "Tora missed all of you."

"It's good to see you again, Tora." Rex replied, feeling Tora's happiness and cheerful nature rubbing off on him, while making sure not to exclude the other person in the room he was proud to call his friend and added. "And it's just as great to see you too, Poppi."

"Thank you, Rex. Poppi is also joyous to see you and friends, just as much as Masterpon." Poppi replied as she bowed in respect, all the while unable to stop smiling from the reunion.

Though as pleased as he was to see their visit brighten Tora's day, breaking from the hug, Rex crossed his arms, an impressed expression on his face as he scanned amongst all the various blueprints scattered around the room and commented. "So Tora, I see you have been busy."

"Rex-Rex right. Tora use designs to make sure all Artificial Blades and machines used to make Artificial Blades are best of best." Tora replied, sounding most proud of what he had achieved.

"But that not all." Tor suddenly said, giving off a big grin as he walked back to his desk and began to rummage through it.

"Tori been working very hard on advances on Artificial Blade technology." The Nopon hero said, continuing to search around until he found it, withdrawing a black cube, which he held up and called with a great pridefulness. "Tora presents Artificial Core!"

"Artificial Core?" Pyra asked, sounding a little confused, but also curious as she gazed upon the metallic cube and then questioned. "So what does it do?"

"Tora get idea when remembering how Rex-Rex can call upon Blade friends whenever he likes. It make Tora think long and hard for a way to do the same. That way Artificial Blades have place to rest and is more easy for Artificial Blade Drivers to carry. And with big help of Dadapon, Tora finally have breakthrough." Tora replied, continuing to sound most proud of his invention.

"If friends like, Tora can give demonstration with Poppi." The Nopon hero then offered, with Poppi showing no objections.

"Sure. It'd be interesting to see your device in action." Rex replied, always fascinated at what ideas and technological advances Tora could come up with.

"Very well then. Tora show Rex-Rex and friends how Tora make dream of becoming more like a real Driver a reality." Tora said, focusing upon the Artificial Core, which began to glow with a blue light, while Poppi was suddenly surrounded by a light brown aura, due to her being an earth based Blade, before leaving all amazed as Poppi's form was absorbed into the device.

Smiling at seeing his friend's response, Tora continued to show his pride.

"That only start of Artificial Core." Tora said with confidence. "Now Tora change mode and call out Poppi QTπ."

With that said, the Artificial Core glowed once again and Poppi's form emerged, only she was not set to her QTπ, and all were left in silence to see Poppi had taken a new form, where the Artificial Blade was now wearing Bunnit-like costume, consisting of Poppi wearing a set of pretend gray Bunnit ears, alongside a set of white fur-like gloves, white boots and similar coverings over her chest and lower region.

"Poppi Bun Bun Mode ready to go." Poppi's new form called with a overjoyous tone as she jumped up and down like a rabbit, shocking Tora that he had let another of his more 'secret' projects slip out.

"Forget you saw that." Tora said nervously, before calling Poppi back within the Artificial Core and retrying, causing her QTπ to emerge in a flash of light blue energy.

With Poppi QTπ now standing beside him, Tora regained his focus and informed. "As friends can see, Tora still has bugs that need fixing before Artificial Cores can be mass produced and given to others who cannot resonate with real Core Crystals."

"Whatever you say." Nia replied, still thinking Tora to be fairly perverted, riling up Tora and causing him to say in defence. "I tell you it's not Tora's fault. If Artificial Core work correctly, then friend Nia think very differently of Tora."

"Come now." Rex said, stepping in between Nia and Tora. "Even if it doesn't work as you hoped, it was still impressive to see."

"Of course. You are right." Nia replied in a submissive tone, which puzzled Tora a little and causing him to ask. "Is friend Nia ok?"

Looking at Tora, Nia acted innocent as she asked in reply. "What do you mean?"

"Tora notice Nia act different when Rex-Rex speak to her." Tora pointed out, before the Nopon hero then asked. "Why is that?"

Curious herself and knowing of the relationship Rex had with Nia, Poppi QTπ questioned. "While I am not all too familiar with love between humans or Blades, does your love have reason for Nia changing?"

"A little bit." Rex replied, drawing out his Core Crystal, which the brunette once again resonated with, calling KOS-MOS, who appeared before her Master, a surprise and puzzle to Tora, who questioned. "Why Rex-Rex summon KOS-MOS? We not in danger, are we?"

"Don't worry, Tora, you'll be fine." Pyra assured with a sincere sounding voice, before Mythra added in a more devious tone. "And after our Master is finished with you and Poopi, both of you will be so much better."

Giving a nod to KOS-MOS, the android Blade's visor lowered as she summoned her Ether Cannon, brining her weapon up and aiming it toward the heroic Nopon.

"Masterpon!" Poppi QTπ called in concern as KOS-MOS released the stored up energy, causing Tora's Artificial Blade to act on her love for her Masterpon and shoot forward, pushing Tora out of the way and taking the hit herself.

Horrified to see QTπ struck, her being lying on the ground, Tora rushed over, concern in his expression and tone.

"Poppi! Poppi, please answer Masterpon." Tora begged, but found QTπ just remained silent, staring ahead with distant eyes, causing Tora to then face Rex and the others and question. "Tora thought you were friends. Why Rex-Rex willingly hurt Poppi?"

"Calm down, Tora. We haven't hurt Poppi." Rex said, trying to sound sincere, but Tora was still on edge, causing him to question. "Then what Rex-Rex do to her?"

"We have just set Poppi in a state to better suit her mind so she can be more understanding to the current situation, as well as a better Blade for her Masterpon." KOS-MOS answered, confusing Tora at her words, but found he was unable to go deeper into his inquiry, for KOS-MOS then released another charged up blast of energy, instantly affecting the heroic Nopon, where he stood in place and all life left his eyes, allowing Rex to go into detail of what had occurred and share the gift he had received.

"Ok, Tora, the first thing you need to know is that last night, I received a device known as the Hypno Zapper. It is a small blaster-like weapon that can entrance others, but it is only given to those who are seen as heroes. However, I couldn't have become a hero without your help, which is why I wanted to share the gift of the Hypno Zapper with you. As much as you doubt it, you are one of the toughest Nopon around, you are a great Driver and a true hero, which makes you also deserving of the power of the Hypno Zapper." Rex told Tora and Poppi QTπ, who both nodded, accepting Rex's words.

"Tora is great Driver... Tora is a true hero and deserving of Hypno Zapper and its power..." Tora droned, allowing Rex to continue to set his mental commands within the Nopon.

"With the Hypno Zapper, I learnt that KOS-MOS, as well as some of the other Blades Nia and I possess do love me, but you and Poppi will see this as normal. You both believe that if I can have Pyra, Mythra and Nia as my lovers, then I can also have others to love me." Rex then said, continuing to set his commands within Tora and Poppi's minds.

"Yes, Tora sees Rex's love as normal... Rex can have others to love..." Tora replied, his tone still lacking emotion.

"Now as for you, Poppi." Rex began to say, his focus turning toward the Artificial Blade. "I know you love Tora, but you will continue to show that love with more respect and loyalty toward your Masterpon. And whatever Tora says or asks of you, you will obey without question, showing Tora as much of your love as you possibly can."

"Understood... I love my Masterpon and will show it, with my loyalty and my respect..." Poppi QTπ replied, her tone lacking the same vacant expression on her face.

Believing all was needed to be said, Rex decided to release Tora and Poppi QTπ from their entranced states, which caused the young salvager to then say. "Tora, Poppi, you two will now show your love with a kiss, one that will not only make you completely understanding to the Hypno Zapper and all it has done, but also establish your relationship as Masterpon and as loving slave."

From the brunette's instruction, Poppi QTπ then faced Tora and picked him up, their faces moving in close as they engaged in a kiss, which deepened as the two remained in their embrace.

And seeing Tora and Poppi QTπ starting to really get into the kiss, Rex decided it would be best if all left, as not to disturb the Nopon hero for what was most likely to happen.

But before leaving the office, Rex smiled, wishing Tora and Poppi the same happens he had found, before departing, leaving the Masterpon and his slave all alone.

-Upcoming Lemon-

With Rex and the others no longer in the room, feeling his desires for Poppi QTπ taking over, Tora looked at the curvaceous Artificial Blade, where he commanded. "Poppi, as your Masterpon, Tora commands you to get on the desk so we can start Lovey Lovey."

"Yes, Masterpon." Poppi QTπ replied in a loyal tone, smiling as she lay on the desk, getting into position, where she looked at Tora, who, after removing tool belt, overalls and the cream coloured vest he wore underneath, looked back at his new slave, before he climbed upon the desk, on top of Poppi QTπ and engaged his Artificial Blade in a deep and longing kiss, one Poppi QTπ happily returned.

As Tora continued to kiss Poppi QTπ, showing more dominance, the Nopon hero eventually parted lips, needing to take a breath.

"Masterpon is very good kisser." Poppi QTπ commented after the pair broke from the kiss, Poppi QTπ's tone filled with a continued longing, which caused Tora to smile back at his slave.

"Tora just getting started." Tora replied, continuing in his actions as he moved his ear-like hands down Poppi QTπ's sides, to the hidden sections of her being that kept her black armour attached to her form, releasing each section, before lifting up and placing the armour aside, leaving Poppi QTπ in just her gloves and boots, while revealing to Tora her firm and amazing looking breasts, as well as showing that in between her legs that Tora had spent no expense in recopying the human anatomy in Poppi's design, giving Poppi QTπ a visible and functioning vagina, the sight of Poppi QTπ naked caused Tora's body to act on its own as his Nopon cock slid from its sheath, where the Nopon hero then asked. "Is Poppi ready for next stage of Lovey Lovey?"

"Poppi is ready, Masterpon." Poppi QTπ replied with a submissiveness in her tone, before saying. "Just tell Poppi what to do and Poppi will obey."

From Poppi QTπ's cooperation, Tora smiled, however, this being his real experience of Lovey Lovey, the Nopon hero was understandingly somewhat nervous, which the Artificial Blade picked up on and decided to help.

"Poppi can sense Masterpon is understandably apprehensive, allow Poppi to try and relax Masterpon into Lovey Lovey." Poppi QTπ offered, leaving Tora unsure as to what Poppi QTπ had in mind, but decided to just go with it, nodding in reply to the words of the Artificial Blade.

Pulling Tora up, Poppi QTπ rested her Masterpon on her stomach, allowing her to get a fine view of Tora's manhood, which Poppi QTπ then took hold of and began to stroke it a little, causing Tora to groan at the pleasant feeling.

"Poppi good... Poppi making Tora feel good..." Tora said, continuing to enjoy Poppi QTπ giving him a handjob, before the pleasure of the heroic Nopon increased as Poppi QTπ set Tora's cock between her breasts and began to rub them around Tora's shaft.

"Oh, wow...!" Tora groaned, really liking the stimulation and the continued pleasure that his slave was giving to him, causing Tora to then say. "Poppi continue to amaze Tora..."

"Poppi is glad to know Masterpon approves." Poppi QTπ replied, continuing to rub her breasts around Tora's member, before licking the tip whenever it came close enough to her lips.

Continuing for another twenty minutes, Poppi QTπ resumed in her erotic actions, giving as much pleasure to her Masterpon as possible, who did his best to hold back his pleasure, but found he was close to his limit.

"Poppi... Tora cannot contain pleasure... Tora will come soon...!" Tora groaned out, finding that his warning only encouraged Poppi QTπ to continue, increasing in her pace until the heroic Nopon was unable to hold back.

"Poppi!" Tora called as he came, releasing his load into Poppi QTπ's mouth and some over her chest, not that she seemed to mind.

"Sexual essence of Masterpon is pleasing to Poppi's taste." Poppi QTπ commented, wiping her left fingers along her body and licking them clean, the sight of which made Tora hard again and gave him the spur he needed to finish in his moment of Lovey Lovey as he placed his ear-like hands on Poppi QTπ's legs, lining up his cock to her vagina.

"Is Poppi ready for best part of Lovey Lovey?" Tora asked, causing Poppi QTπ to smile and nod, making Tora smile back at the Artificial Blade that he loved, before pushing forward and causing his manhood to enter Poppi QTπ's pussy, causing both Masterpon and slave to moan at the pleasure both began to experience.

Feeling Poppi's folds around his member, pushing deeper inside of her, Tora groaned. "Poppi very tight..."

"And Masterpon makes Poppi feel really good..." Poppi QTπ moaned in reply, feeling great amounts of pleasure at Tora moving his cock in and out of her folds. "Poppi very happy Tora is my Masterpon... And Poppi also happy to be your slave..."

Remaining in their position for another thirty minutes, Tora and QTπ Poppi continued in their lovemaking, Tora making sure to return the pleasure that his slave had given to him at the start of their romance as he placed his hands firmly on the Artificial Blade's legs, keeping up his thrusts, while using his ear-like hands to rub and massage Poppi QTπ's chest, continuing to cause both to moan loudly at the pleasure they were sharing.

But after several more thrusts, Tora was unable to hold back.

"Poppi, Tora loves you!" He called loudly, cumming deep inside of the Artificial Blade, who, despite lacking her own sexual fluids, cried out as she had her orgasm, keeping a close hold of her Master until her body settled down, leaving Poppi QTπ lying on the desk, a content smile on her face, while Tora lay on her chest, using her left breast like a pillow.

"Thank you for loving words. Poppi also loves Masterpon." She then said, kissing Tora's head, which made the heroic Nopon look up at his creation, his love and smile, giving her one final kiss, before letting out a small yawn and falling asleep in the embrace of the Artificial Blade, who continued to smile at having her beloved so close to her and decided to also recharge her power supply, closing her eyes and soon drifting off to sleep as well.

-End Lemon-


	5. Mor Ardainian Loves and more slaves

With another couple enjoying the gift that the Hypno Zapper had given them, Rex and the others had made their way past Gormott and into the region of Mor Ardain, smiling to see it no longer looking like a barren wasteland, but was now flourishing with plantlife.

"It seems that one way or another all our friends have contributed in a way to make New Alrest a better place for everyone." Pyra commented.

"You're right there, Pyra." Rex replied, smiling as he then said. "Now let's see how Mòrag is doing."

"From what I overheard from some of the locals, Mòrag is now the Empress of Mor Ardin." KOS-MOS informed, before the android Blade told her Master and the others. "Shortly after we parted ways when New Alrest was created, Mòrag renounced her duties as Inquisitor, which Niall was more than happy to take over, not only due to their close bond as brother and sister, but from her involvement in stopping Malos. His faith in Mòrag made him believe she was a strong figure, more deserving to rule Mor Ardain and would have no troubles in solving the problems of their people."

"Well if Mòrag is just as amazing as an Empress as she is a fighter, then I can safely bet Niall was right in the change of command." Mythra commented, most curious as to how the Flamebringer was doing, feelings shared by Rex, Nia, Dromacha and Pyra, who all boarded one of the elevators and ventured up to the capital of Mor Ardain, hoping that despite her duties as Empress, Mòrag would have time to see her old friends again.

.

.

.

Within the Throne Room of the Hardhaigh Palace, sitting at the conference table was the new ruler of Mor Ardain, Mòrag Ladiar, who had changed her clothing, no longer wearing the black military uniform she had worn before New Alrest was created, but was now dressed to fit her part as Empress, with the raven haired woman now wearing an elegant white dress, a set of matching gloves and high heeled shoes.

A red sash and various pins, medals and other decorations were attached to the left of her chest, for her continued service to her nation and all the good that she had done.

But what was most noticeable was that Mòrag had discarded the hat she wore during her adventure with those she once called her allies and was soon proud to call her friends, now wearing a beautiful golden circlet that rested around her forehead.

And not alone, standing by her sides were two of her most trusted Blades, Bridhid and Perun, the fire based Blade continuing to remain by the side of her Driver out of a continued devotion and friendship toward Mòrag, while Perun had similar motives toward her Driver, but also wanted to use her power to keep all of Mor Ardain protected, to make sure none would ever fall into harm so long as she was around.

As the fire and ice Blades stood beside their Driver, Mòrag was using a communications device like the one Bana and Dughall used while planning their more questionable schemes, to chat with her brother, smiling to see the face of Niall upon the screen.

"So how did the summit handle?" Mòrag asked with a fair curiousness in her tone, causing Niall to smile and say. "It went perfectly. Queen Raqura was most grateful for the gifts you personally selected for her and hopes we can continue to remain as friendly nations."

"That's excellent to hear." Brighid commented, smiling at her Driver, proud of the Flamebringer and her continued accomplishments.

"But I didn't just call to talk all about work and politics, I wanted to see how you are faring. How is the life of royalty?" Niall then questioned.

"I do admit, it is a change from my old position." Mòrag replied, sighing as she confessed. "Sometimes I miss being able to leave Mor Ardain and confront any threats to our empire, to show them the true power of the Flamebringer."

"I know, but do remember that your position as Empress not only continues to shine a bright future upon Mor Ardain, it also inspires every last resident to know they have a ruler who can continue to provide for them. Continue to make me proud, sister." Niall then said, giving one final confident smile, before ending the conversation.

Sighing, Mòrag was about to get back to work, but stopped when she heard the elevator's doors open, causing her, Bridghid and Perun to look over, surprise filling all three to see who then stepped out.

Remaining in her surprise, Mòrag rose from her seat as she asked. "Rex? What are you all doing here?"

"We came here to check up on Tora and Poppi, as well as see how life as Empress of Mor Ardain was treating you." Rex replied, which made Mythra then add. "And from what we have seen outside, it looks like you've been busy."

"Being Empress can be tough at times, but I will continue to ensure the peace of Mor Ardain." Mòrag said in reply.

"Well it already seems that you are doing an amazing job." Pyra said, smiling with sincerity as the red haired Aegis then added. "And from what we have seen, as well as heard from the townsfolk, Mor Ardain is in good hands."

"You are too kind." Mòrag said modestly, not wanting to take all the credit as she looked over at Bridhid and at Perun, where the raven haired woman informed. "But I couldn't have done any of this without Bridhid or Perun."

"We will continue to fight for Mor Ardain with our unyielding spirits." Perun stated, showing her continued desire to ensure a peaceful world remained as strong as ever.

"I wouldn't expect any less from someone as noble as you." Rex said in reply, before looking around with some curiousness and asking. "So where's Niall and Aegaeon?"

"He was assigned to act as Niall's guardian during any tasks set outside of Mor Ardain." Mòrag replied, confidence in her voice as the raven haired woman told Rex and her comrades. "Even though Aegeon is no longer his Blade, I know his strength will keep Niall protected from anything. I know I can trust him to look after my brother."

"You're a good sister." Nia said, her hand once again finding itself to her chest, as if feeling the DNA of her sister within her being closer to her than before.

"So is it just you here?" KOS-MOS asked, about to bring up her Ether Cannon, but found Rex quickly push her hand down, telling her not to use the stored power of the Hypno Zapper just yet, not unless they wanted to suffer at the hands of Brighid and Perun.

"That's right. I didn't want to trouble any of the Ardainian troops to stay around and keep watch over me when I have my Blades to protect me. It also allows them to focus more on their training, patrol the streets for any suspicious characters and end their shifts earlier to see their families and loved ones." Mòrag replied.

"Speaking of loved ones..." Pyra began to say, brightening up the topic away from combat. "Did you hear that Zeke and Pandoria got married?"

"I did." Mòrag replied, gaining a smile on her face at the memory of the wedding ceremony, which caused the brunette to say. "They even sent me an invitation to witness their wedding. Zeke looked rather dashing, while Pandoria looked absolutely amazing in her wedding dress."

"Well looking at you now, you look really good." Rex suddenly said, his words a surprise to Mòrag, Brighid and Perun.

"Thank you." Mòrag replied, blushing at Rex's compliment, before she then said to the young salvager. "And you look just as I remember."

"Hey!" Rex called, feeling somewhat offended, before Mòrag corrected herself.

"But I didn't say that was a bad thing. What I meant was you still look like the same handsome young man who always held that look in his eyes, a look that says that you'll always see things through and never give up, it actually is an inspiration to me." The raven haired woman said, interesting Nia, Pyra and Mythra when Mòrag brought up that she believed Rex to be handsome, while KOS-MOS sensed that Mòrag's feelings for her Master could be similar to her own.

Telling Mòrag wanted Rex as much as them, but didn't want to act too fast with Bridhid and Perun protecting their Driver, an idea then came to Pyra in order to separate and conquer the three.

"When we were here and Niall was Emperor, there were areas that were off limits to us, but now that you are Empress, do you think we can have the grand tour of your palace?" The fire Aegis asked in a curious and respectful tone.

Looking amongst her Blades, Mòrag nodded, trusting her friends to allow them to explore all that the Hardhaigh Palace had to offer, the raven haired woman then said. "I guess that can be arranged. Follow me."

Turning around, Mòrag was about to head off and allow her friends to see all that the Higdhaigh Palace had to offer, stopping when Rex spoke up.

"Hey, Mòrag, before you go, is it alright if I have a word with you?" The young salvager asked, before telling the Flamebringer. "I just had something on my mind I was hoping you could answer."

"I see no reason why not." Mòrag replied with a smile, trusting Rex to hear what was on his mind.

"Brighid, Perun, I'll call if your services are needed." Mòrag then said, causing both her Blades to nod in understanding and respect, escorting Nia, Dromach, Pyra and Mythra out of the Throne Room, leaving Mòrag with Rex and KOS-MOS.

Turning her attention to Rex, Mòrag then approached the brunette and questioned curiously. "So Rex, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"It's a little embarrassing, but I was hoping to know how do you feel about me, not as a friend or a Driver, but as an adult?" Rex asked, his question a great surprise to Mòrag, not expecting such an inquiry and leaving her in stunned silence.

"Well, Rex... I..." Mòrag began to say, a light blush appearing on her face as she tried to speak.

"I think you are a great person. You are courageous, smart and very caring." Mòrag then said, regaining her composure, before getting fairly curious and then asking. "But why did you ask such a question?"

"I just wanted to see if my feelings for you were similar to mine." Rex said in reply, confusing Mòrag, before the brunette closed the gap between them, kissing Mòrag and catching her by surprise, but what the raven haired woman found more surprising was that the kiss felt really good and part of her didn't want it to stop.

"Rex, hold on..." Mòrag managed to say, pressing her hands on Rex's chest and pushing him aside as she said. "We can't do this..."

"I do admit my feelings for you are great, but I cannot betray Pyra, Nia or Mythra." The raven haired woman told Rex, feeling confliction in her feelings, knowing the love each woman held for Rex and didn't want to ruin their relationships with her own feelings.

However, her conflict lowered as Rex placed his right hand on her cheek, looking at her with soothing and comforting eyes.

"Don't sweat it, Mòrag. You aren't betraying anyone." Rex assured, continuing to increase Mòrag's heart rate at his actions.

"In fact, we'd be honoured if you joined us." The young salvager then said, his words confusing Mòrag and causing her to ask. "And what do you mean by join you?"

"It was only last night that I came into contact with a device from another reality known as the Hypno Zapper that allowed me to see that I can have more loves by my side, and I want you to be one of those loves. It also made Pyra, Mythra and Nia more 'open' to being with other women." Rex explained as images of his slaves pleasuring each other entered his mind.

"I can tell that you want me, so just relax, stop thinking and let your heart speak for you." The young salvager then said, moving forward and once again kissing Mòrag, giving her no time to react.

But while Rex engaged Mòrag in the kiss, KOS-MOS summoned her Ether Cannon and fired, releasing a beam of multi-coloured energy, with more pink streams in it, which hit Mòrag, causing the raven haired woman to momentarily freeze up, before reacting to Rex kissing her, for KOS-MOS had used 'The Complete Love Slave Program' upon the Flamebringer, making her moan in Rex's mouth, feeling her desires for Rex taking her over as she began to kiss him back.

Parting from the kiss, Rex smiled as he looked upon Mòrag, who mirrored his smile, but looked at the young salvager with more longing in her eyes, where she then suggested with an enticing tone. "Thank you for helping me realize what I was missing in my life, my Master. But before we do anything, I think we should regroup with Bridhid and Perun. I'm sure you would be more comfortable within my living quarters."

"Sounds like a plan." Rex replied, liking Mòrag's eagerness, as well as looking forward to having Bridhid and Perun as part of his growing harem.

.

.

.

Quickly catching up with the group, Rex, Mòrag and KOS-MOS made their way through the palace, Mòrag using her bond with her Blades to lead her Master and the android Blade to their location, finding them to be within Mòrag's private quarters, but saw the two were in a predicament.

While Bridhid was on one knee, being restrained by Nia, with Dromach before the pair, using his water element advantage to keep Bridhid in a weakened state, Pyra was on top of Perun, pinning the ice using Blade down and concentrating her fire within her hands, preventing Perun from fighting back.

From the sight, Mòrag then asked with a curiousness. "What's going on here?"

"We sensed there was something wrong back in the Throne Room, but when we tried to check on you, that's when we were suddenly ambushed." Perun explained, groaning from the frustration she felt and how powerless she was against the fire Aegis.

"Well as you two can see, Mòrag is just fine." Mythra pointed out as she sat casually on the bed, looking at the restrained Blades, before at Rex, KOS-MOS and Mòrag, where the blonde then asked. "So what should we do with them, Master?"

"Master?" Bridhid questioned, before demanding. "Rex, what have you done to Mòrag?"

"I can assure you that Rex has done nothing wrong to me." Mòrag replied, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Rex's waist and then told her Blades. "All he has done is helped me see I can be happy, to express my feelings and be with the one I love. The one I am glad to call my Master."

"Master?" Brighid questioned, continuing to struggle against Nia's hold, certain that Rex had done something to change her Driver.

"And if Bridhid and Perun are just as amazing fighters as I am, then I am certain their feelings for you would be similar." Mòrag said, continuing to embrace Rex, who smiled and nodded, liking Mòrags' thinking.

"Alright then, KOS-MOS, you know what to do." Rex then said, which caused KOS-MOS to smile and nod, before recalling upon her Ether Cannon, charging it up with multi-coloured energy took aim, the first blast striking Bridhid, who ceased her struggling and fell limp in Nia's arms, before the android Blade fired a secondary shot at Perun, striking with perfect accuracy as she avoided Pyra with ease and set the ice based Blade under the control of her Master and slave sisters.

With Bridhid and Perun no longer fighting against them, Nia, Dromach and Pyra ceased their holds over the Blades, looking at their entranced forms with smiles, looking forward to having Bidhid and Perun alongside them.

"Alright you two, listen up. First thing's first, you two no longer feel any hostility toward us because you know that our Master is only looking out for Mòrag." Nia instructed, taking the lead in reshaping the Blades of fire and of ice, where the Gormotti girl then said. "Our Master loves Mòrag just as much as he loves each of us, and will treat Mòrag with the same amount of love that he shares with all of us."

"We are no longer hostile towards our Master... Rex loves Mòrag and will treat her with love..." Bridged and Perun replied in distant tones, making Nia smirk, just before Mòrag stepped in and added. "Second off, while you are my Blades, you are to follow all commands of my Master. You will do anything he says and see to it that he is satisfied in every way possible, because you love him and are happy to serve him, just as I am."

"We will follow Rex's commands... We will do whatever our Master says and satisfy him in everyday possible..." Mòrag's Blades replied, continuing to take in and accept the words of those influencing them.

"And one last thing." Mythra spoke up as she got off of the bed, knowing what was to come shortly after. "You are both bisexual. While Rex is the only man that you find attractive, you are sexually attracted to any and all the women that are part of his harem, including myself and each other."

"We are bisexual... Rex is the only man we find attractive... We are sexually attracted to any and all women of Rex's harem..." Bridhid and Perun said in reply, which made Rex and his slaves smile, before Mòrag stepped forward, ready to officially make her Blades slaves to her loving Master.

"Bridhid, Perun, I want you both to kiss me. And when you do, you will find that the more we kiss, the greater the feelings will come within, allowing you both to think more clearly and realise that everything we have said is what you already knew." Mòrag

Pulled into a passionate three-way kiss, accepting the commands.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Mòrag relieved herself of her elegant clothing, leaving the raven haired woman in a set of black panties and a matching bra that she then discarded, where Mòrag was then left completely naked, showing off her (What cup) sized breasts and pussy to her Master as she climbed onto her bed, before Bridhid and Perun used their power as Blades to instantly disperse their clothing, leaving both Blades naked beside their Driver.

"I think I'll have Mòrag first." Rex said, facing Mòrag's Blades as he then asked. "Bridhid, Perun, do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all, Master." Bridged replied, smiling as she looked at Perun with longing, which the ice Blade mirrored.

"I'm sure we can keep each other 'company'." Bridged then said, moving in and kissing Perun deeply on her lips, making the Ice Blade moan within Bridhid's mouth, before returning the kiss, arousing both Bridhid and Perun.

Seeing Bridhid and Perun getting in the mood, Rex smiled, before he felt Mòrag place her hands on his shoulders, pulling the brunette down and on top of her as she kissed him.

"Well someone's eager." Rex commented, making Mòrag smile, before continuing to kiss her Master deeply, which Rex was more than eager to return, making Pyra, Mythra, Nia, Dromach and KOS-MOS glad to see Rex enjoying himself.

But Dromach then said. "My Lady, I think it would be best if we left and gave Master Rex some privacy."

"Good idea, Dromach." Nia replied, agreeing with her Blade, smiling with longing as the catgirl then pointed out. "Besides, there will be plenty of time for me to be with our Master again when he's finished with Mòrag."

"And who says you get to have him first?" Mythra asked with a mischievous smile, making Nia smile back, while Pyra, Dromach and KOS-MOS followed, leaving Rex alone with Mòrag and his new slaves.

With the others gone and Bridhid and Perun continuing to keep the other company, their hands exploring each other's bodies as they continued to make out, Rex remained in his kiss with Mòrag, finding that as he kissed her, her hands roamed along his being, trying to pull off and remove him of his clothing.

"Allow me." Rex offered, parting from Mòrag's lips, where he took off the upper section of his salvager gear, Mòrag's face flushing at seeing Rex's bare chest, which continued as the brunette undid the belt around his pants, sliding off his boots and was about to removes shorts, only to stop when Mòrag parted from her Master's lips and stared at him with longing eyes.

"Now allow me, my Master." Mòrag offered as she placed her hands on Rex's sides, flipping them around so that she was on top and Rex was lying on his back, looking down as the raven haired woman removed the last of his clothing, leaving her cheeks a deeper red as she stared at his manhood.

"Oh, Master..." Mòrag only let out, before she acted on her desires, moving her head down and taking Rex's cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down her Master's length, which made Rex groan loudly, enjoying the pleasure that his latest slave was giving him.

But as much as Rex was enjoying the pleasure of Mòrag's blowjob, the young salvager continued to show his selflessness, wanting to give the same pleasure to Mòrag as she was giving him, to which Rex then grabbed Mòrag, pulling her head off of his member, where he then flipped and repositioned himself and his slave, where Mòrag found herself on her back again, with her Master back on top of her, only Rex was facing away from Mòrag, causing his manhood to hover over her head, while Rex was staring down at Mòrag's wet pussy, before the brunette moved his head down and began to lick at Mòrag's folds.

"Oh, Master... Master, that feels wonderful…!" Mòrag moaned, enjoying the feel of her Master's tongue lashing at her pussy, but remained focused on pleasing the brunette as she grabbed Rex's cock and took it back in her mouth, pleasuring her Master as he pleasured her.

As the pair remained in their positions, doing their best to satisfy each other, Rex and Mòrag each groaned a little as they felt their climaxes approaching, causing Mòrag to stop pleasing her Master and say. "Master, I... I cannot hold it... I'm so close...!"

"Go for it..." Rex groaned in reply. "Cum... cum with me...!"

From Rex's encouragement, and unable to contain her pleasure, Mòrag cried out as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids into Rex's mouth, triggering the young salvager's orgasm shortly after, filling Mòrag's mouth with his seed.

Finished with satisfying her Master, Mòrag looked at Rex with longing eyes, desiring her Master that much more with each passing second, which Rex acted upon as he then lay Mòrag on her back and moved into position and inserted his member inside of Mòrag's vagina, causing her to moan loudly at the sensational pleasure she felt at having her Master inside of her.

"Rex... it feels... feels so good...!" Mòrag moaned, wrapping her arms around her loving Master, holding him close to her body as the duo continued to make love.

"I know what you mean... Your pussy is so tight... You are amazing...!" Rex groaned in reply, continuing to thrust in and out of Mòrag, both feeling nothing but absolute pleasure as they continued in their lovemaking, with the raven haired woman keeping her arms and her legs around Rex, who continued to thrust in and out of his loving slave.

"Mòrag... I love you... I love you so much... just as I love all my slaves..." Rex then said through his groans, leaning down and claiming the lips of the raven haired woman in another passionate kiss, one Mòrag gladly returned.

"And I love you, Rex… I love you with all my heart... and I won't stop anytime soon..." Mòrag moaned in reply, before the two continued in their actions, with Rex's cock going as deep as it could inside of Mòrag's vagina, her body filled with pleasure as her folds clamped around Rex's member, making the brunette groan louder.

Remaining in their embrace, the pair continued to make love for thirty minutes, sweat dripped down their bodies as they held each other close, not wanting their moment to end, but both knew that sooner or later their bodies would reach their limits.

Continuing for as long as they could, Rex and Mòrag eventually cried out loudly as they had their climaxes simultaneously, calling out the other's name in great pleasure as both came, Mòrag releasing her sexual fluids all over Rex's manhood, while Rex released his seed inside of the brunette, where both lay in each other's embrace after sharing such pleasure.

Finished with their climaxes, Rex and Mòrag lay together, the raven haired woman smiling contently as she rested upon her Master's chest.

"Oh, Master..." Mòrag sighed contently, making Rex smile at knowing he had satisfied another of his devoted slave girls.

But with Mòrag satisfied, Rex knew he still had her Blades to attend to, looking at the pair, who looked back at Rex with longing and desire.

"We hope you are ready for us, Master." Perun said, showing a little more dominance as she climbed on top of Bridhid, parting the Flamebringer Blade's legs and allowing Rex to gaze upon both their wet and eager pussies.

And just as eager as his two slaves, Rex smirked as he got into position himself, moving behind the duo, where he then inserted his cock into Bridhid's pussy, which made Bridhid moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh, Master... you're so deep... so deep inside of me…!" Bridhid moaned in pleasure, enjoying the feel of Rex's member inside of her, before Rex eventually removed his manhood from Bridhid and inserted it into Perun's waiting folds, making the ice using Blade also moan in pleasure and excitement, for the same sensations filled her being.

Keeping both Blades filled with absolute pleasure, Rex continued, switching between the duo, making love to both of them, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making them both moan out in erotic pleasure, desiring more and more.

But as much as Rex wanted to keep Bridhid and Perun satisfied, the brunette soon began to move frantically, feeling his climax drawing closer and closer.

Thrusting in and out of Bridhid, through his grains, Rex then said "I... I'm close... bridged, I can't hold it...!"

And true to his word, Rex then groaned loudly as he finally came, filling Bridhid with his seed and causing the Blade of the Flamebringer to cry out as she climaxed.

But still having some energy left, Rex finished making love to Perun, inserting his cock into her pussy and giving several more thrusts until Perun too had have her orgasm, leaving both Blades in blissful states of pleasure.

-End Lemons-

After Rex had finished making love to Mòrag, Bridhid and Perun, redressing, the brunette returned to Pyra and the others, where he was about to return to Azurda, only to stop when Mòrag gave a great suggestion.

With the help of all Blades available, they all worked as a team and built Rex a new home, giving the brunette two, one that would remain upon Azurda's back so Rex could continue to explore and salvage all around New Alrest, while the second home allowed him to not only stay closer with those he cared about, but also acted as the new residence where all his loving slaves stayed, including Mòrag, who still attended to her duties as Mor Ardain's Empress, but would still sneak off early to be with the one she loved.

As another night fell upon New Alrest, Rex lay upon his bed, his arms behind his head and smiling, not only from all the love he felt around him, but also as Pyra and Mythra entered the room, the fire Aegis dressed in a deep red bra, matching panties, while a red collar had been placed firmly around her neck, which had a golden medallion attached to it and proudly bore the emblem of the Leftherian, showing her loyalty toward her Master, while Mythra wore a similar outfit to her fire counterpart, only hers' consisted of a light green bra, panties and collar.

"Here we go, Master." Pyra said with a continued cheerfulness in her voice. "I hope you all are hungry."

From Pyra's words, she and Mythra looked amongst their Master, smiling to see their slave sisters all lying around the brunette, with Nia and Mòrag lying on the sides of Rex, Nia clad naked, save the yellow collar around her neck, while Mòrag had a little more clothing on, which included a black bra, panties and matching collar.

Beside, Nia and Mòrag, Bridhid, Perun, KOS-MOS, Kora and Kasandra were also lying around their Master, each in a respectively differently coloured collar, KOS-MOS having a silver collar, Bridhid taking to wearing a purple/blue coloured collar around her neck, Perun wearing a light blue collar that reflected her ice mastery, while Kora was wearing a pink collar that she believed worked perfectly with the clothing she was wearing, despite it being just her bra and panties, while Dahlia was wearing a deep blue collar, while all looked at their Master with a continued love.

And feeling similar sensations, Pyra and Mythra set the plates, which consisted of Master's Curry, Heart Cookies and Passion Fruit Shakes, joining their Master and slave sisters on the bed, where the two engaged Rex in a deep and longing kiss, their hands roaming across their Master's body, making him smile, already knowing what was coming next.

But as Rex continue to kiss Pyra and Mythra back, his thoughts drifted to his friends, Zeke and Tora, as well as the Hypno Zapper, knowing that his friends were most likely in a similar and enjoyable situation as him, while wondering what he could do in order to assure that the Hypno Zapper continued its path and found its next deserving hero.

The End.


End file.
